Monday
by Montana Angell
Summary: After a long day the CSI women hope to go home but their dreams of rest turn upside down when they're kidnapped, it's up to the guys to find them, but can the get to them in time or will there be deaths to deal with? Mac/Stella Flack/Angell Danny/Lindsay!
1. Chapter 1

-1**Right, this is my new fanfic, I have no idea where it's going, but I promise I won't leave it half done like some people! This chapter will be extremely short and nothing much will happen but you need to read it to understand the rest!**

**Disclaimer: Still haven't bribed my way into the system yet but I promise I'll tell you when I have, (it'll never happen!)**

Chapter 1

Stella had finally got off shift. She slumped into her bed, still fully dressed, and sighed as she felt the soft darkness beckoning darkness consuming her.

--

That shift was way too long for Lindsay's liking. Never again she vowed, never again. She stumbled toward her bedroom, and couldn't wait to sleep like she'd never slept before. She hoped she would anyway.

--

Throwing her bag on the floor, Jessica fell onto the soft sofa. Why did murderers have to exist? Why did her shift always have to be twice as long as Flack's? Why was she asking herself these questions? All she wanted, all she needed was sleep. Darkness.

--

Mac didn't want to have to do this, but he needed them back. He was going to personally attacked by the three women who had just been working past twenty four hours straight.

Reluctantly he grabbed his office phone and dialled a number.

"I'm sorry, I know you only just got back but I need you again, thank you." He sighed.

--

Stella grabbed the annoying beeping phone on her bedside table.

"What do you want Mac, I only just got home. Fine!" She slammed her phone shut. She did not want to go back to work. But reluctantly got up anyway, shoving her bag over her shoulder, she exited her apartment. Closing the door with a bang.

--

Lindsay reached for the buzzing phone on her floor. After many attempts to grab it, she finally clasped it and flipped it open.

"No. No please no Mac. Five more minutes! Fine!" Lindsay clicked her phone shut, and let out an extremely load, annoyed groan. She threw her covers back she was still wearing her office clothes. After hopping to put her shoes on. She swiped her bag up from the ground, and slammed her apartment door with a bang.

--

Angell's eyes shot open. Oh god where was it? Where was her phone?! She sat up on her couch listening inventively for the vibrating noise. She finally saw it. She stood and headed toward it. Because the apartment was dark, she went flying over the side of the sofa, hitting the floor with a thump.

Her head popped up with the phone in her hand and she pressed it against her ear.

"Don't make me kill you man! Fine!" Instead of just closing the phone she threw it at the wall that was just over a metre away from her. Unfortunately it bounced back and hit her over the head.

"I hate Mondays, frickin Mondays, who goes to work this early on a Monday?!" She clambered back to her feet. Grabbing her evil cell phone and bag that was still on the floor and left the apartment. She slammed her door with a bang.

--

Mac put the phone down. None of the girls had taken that well.

"I hate Mondays."

_So like I said that was quite a boring chapter but soon all the action will be starting and everyone's invited! So please tell me what you think and if I should continue or not, I would really like to continue but if I get less than two reviews I won't. Please review! Make me happy :D_

_U ROCK_

_Melx_


	2. Chapter 2

-1_Okay, so some of you asked me to continue and I really wanted to because I can't wait to write this story hopefully it will be very action packed but who knows? Anyway, thank you to those who reviewed, you helped me a lot! Here you go._

Chapter 2

Angell shuffled up the dark street in her huge heels. 'Who the hell invented these things? Why did I even buy a pair?' Angell usually had conversations with herself through her thoughts. She flipped open her phone to check the time. Two thirty AM it read. She sighed.

Looking up she saw another woman walking in the same direction as her at approximately the same speed. In other words she was in a hurry. She had bouncy curly hair and was quite tall. Suddenly a light bulb went on in Angell's head.

"Stella?!" She shouted, if it wasn't Stella she would be so embarrassed.

Luckily the woman that turned around was Stella. They both smiled and Angell half jogged up to her.

"Hey, what're you doing out here at this time?" Stella questioned as they both started to walk together.

"Got called in, you?" Angell replied.

"Same, who do you think died this time?" Stella smiled.

"Hopefully the person who created high heels." Angell groaned as she tripped over again.

"Have you ever tried wearing flats Jess?" Stella laughed.

"I seriously need to get out more." Jess half whispered. They turned the corner, and same into view of the subway.

Suddenly they heard loud running footsteps behind them. They both raised an eyebrow at each other then turned round. A small women was fumbling with her bag while running in their direction.

"Gona be late, gona be late, never gona make it in time." She ran past the two detectives, not looking up once to see who she was going to bump into. Luckily there was no one on the sidewalk to run into. Stella recognised that small voice. And by the look on Angell's face so did she.

"Two forty five train's already gone." Angell yelled after her, she loved messing with people it was so fun. Stella let out a laugh.

The woman had stopped running. She was now marching toward the two who were giggling like school children.

"That was so not funny!" Lindsay was not amused, she seriously thought she was late.

"I thought it was pretty good actually." Stella mused.

"Do you know how hard it is to run in three inch heels? You could have stopped me when I ran past!" Lindsay extremely annoyed said.

"Actually I have a pretty good idea how hard it is to run in those things." Angell said looking at her feet.

"And it was fun to see you panic!" Added Stella. "So you got called in too?"

"Yeah." Lindsay joined the two as they began to walk again.

"What could he possibly want us for at this time?" Lindsay asked

"It's obvious isn't it? Murder." Stella finished.

"Sorry, haven't had any sleep in over twenty four hours, brain doesn't work without caffeine or sleep." Lindsay pushed her bag back up onto her shoulder. She smiled at the two taller detectives. Then she noticed something.

"Angell, why do you have a bruise on your forehead?" She looked at the detective worried. Angell looked from Lindsay to Stella, then put her hand over the sore patch of skin.

"Erm no reason I well." Angell tried but she supposed she would have to tell the truth no matter how much she would get laughed at afterwards. She released her hand from her head and sighed.

"I threw my phone at the wall, I didn't intend for it to bounce back and hit me." Angell said using numerous hand gestures.

Lindsay and Stella looked at each other then burst out in fits of laughter.

"It….it boun….bounced….ba..ck!" Lindsay had trouble saying, in between laughs.

"I don't see what's so funny at least I can tell time." Angell smiled.

Lindsay's open laughing smile, closed, and her face went from bright do dull. A frown looked at Angell instead of a smile.

"I am not amused." She said while walking through the open door of the subway station and toward the nearest platform. Shortly followed by a giggling Stella and a sly Angell.

The station was deserted. There was actually nobody there. Not one soul. Stella's smile turned upside down.

"This isn't right. Something's wrong." She whispered.

"What do you mean?" Lindsay clearly confused asked.

"She means there's no one here, I usually get this train there is at least twenty people getting on it with me." Angell said her eyes piercing the station.

"We need to get out of here!" Stella looked at the two. Angell and Lindsay nodded.

They all spun around to be met by the sight of about five masked men holding rifles in their faces. Angell went for her piece.

"I wouldn't do that detective." The man in the middle chuckled. Angell looked at him then raised her hands like Stella and Lindsay were doing.

"Sorry. Detective? I work on the till at Macy's." Angell had no idea how they knew she was a detective.

"Really? The last time I checked you were Detective Jessica Angell, and you." He looked toward Stella.

"Stella Bonasera, CSI, one of the smartest in your field." His head turned to the smaller CSI. "Country girl!" He spat. "Lindsay Monroe, Montana." Lindsay made evil eyes at him, it was only Danny who could use that name for her, how did he know it?

"What do you want?" Stella piped up.

The men laughed, then three of them stepped forward as the main man stepped back.

"You!" He stated.

The three men raised their guns and hit each of the women over the head.

Knocking them into blackness.

_So that's the second chapter done quite a bit longer than the first I have to admit that's a good thing by the way. Anyway if you really want to see more of this fanfic (I do) please review to your hearts content! _

_Oh and I don't know if the subway trains actually run that early but they might as well in this fanfic._

_Please Review!  
U ROCK  
Melx_


	3. Chapter 3

-1**WOW! Seriously, I can't believe how many of you read and reviewed this story I love you all you completely made my day! Or maybe even year! Thank you all so much. **

**Disclaimer: Forgot to do this before :S So I don't own never will, or will I ;)**

Chapter 3

Mac looked at his watch, then up at the bigger clock on the wall, just to check his watch wasn't wrong. He sighed and continued to pace the room. Finally he fumbled in his pocket for his phone. Once he had clasped the phone, he whipped it out and dialled in Flack's number.

They were late seriously late. They should've been here half an hour ago. Maybe Angell had come in and Mac didn't know about it. Maybe there was a problem at the subway station. Mac didn't know and that was what bothered him.

"Flack." A tired voice sounded at the other end of the line.

"Hey, Flack. Has Angell come in yet?" Mac sounded concerned, this woke Flack up properly. He hadn't slept for ages.

"No, why?" He asked curiously.

"I called them in, an hour ago. It would take them half an hour to get here. They're half an hour late. That never happens." Mac's voice now filled with worry.

"I'm coming up." Flack clicked his cell closed, and headed for the door.

Mac closed his cell and sighed, he placed it back in his pocket. The doors were then pushed open by an excited Danny. Unlike the rest of the team he had had some sleep his shift had only just started.

"Case closed! It was the counter guy. Michael Daniels. He confessed." Danny threw the case down on Mac's desk and folded his arms.

"Good, that's one thing we don't have to worry about anymore." Mac couldn't even smile at the younger detective.

Something was wrong.

"What's up Mac?" Danny asked sensing Mac's tone.

Mac sighed he would have to tell him. "I called Stella, Lindsay and Angell in and hour ago. They still aren't here, they should be here."

Danny unfolded his arms "Well what can I do?" Danny asked.

"Hold on tight, and hope they are just late, and something worse hasn't happened." Mac said just as Don Flack walked through the glass doors.

"Any news?" He asked urgently.

Mac shook his head.

"Well what do we do?" Flack asked.

"We wait." Mac sat down in his seat,

"We can't just sit around and do nothing." Flack pushed, while Danny sat on the couch opposite Mac's desk.

"What if their train was late and we went out looking for them? That wouldn't exactly work out would it?" Danny piped up.

--

She could hear men laughing. They were close but she couldn't feel anything apart from the searing pain in her head. She tried to open her eyes, but they were two heavy.

Then she remembered what had happened, the men in masks had hit them, then the darkness had consumed her.

She tried to open her eyes again and succeeded. She was in a cellar. 'So predictable'. She thought. 'Why do the bad guys always hide the hostages in the cellar?'

She pushed her hands to the cold gravel floor, she pushed herself up. She could feel the small, sharp stones embedding themselves in the palms of her hands.

"Stella?" She whispered. "Are you there?" She was amazed that she hadn't been tied up. Obviously they didn't know her well enough.

After getting to her knees, she could see around the space properly. They were in a small, dark six by six metre room. With only one window that not even the skinniest model could fit through.

In one corner lay Stella. A huge bruise marking the top of her head. She was still unconscious. In the middle of the room was Angell. She had been hit harder than Stella and Lindsay. There was a huge gash across her forehead. She was too unconscious.

Then Lindsay noticed something. She swung her head toward Stella again. Then she turned back to Angell.

They were both tied up. Their hands and feet were bound. Why hadn't Lindsay been tied up like the other two? Lindsay scrambled over to Stella and started to attempt to wake her up.

--

"Okay something is seriously wrong, Mac, come on it's been two hours. We've checked the subway station train times. All carriages were on time and arrived at their destinations." Flack stood from the seat he was in.

"I agree Mac, we have do something." Danny also stood.

"What do you suggest?" Mac was up for whatever they suggested, if it helped them get Stella and the others back.

All of the team knew of Mac and Stella's relationship. They had tried to keep it secret. But whenever they saw each other they smiled. Flack and Angell had guessed first. Lindsay wasn't far behind the two. But Danny had no idea until a few weeks ago when they had to finally tell him. Mac smiled at the memory.

Danny had to think of something, something to get Lindsay and the others back. Everyone knew of the hard times Lindsay and Danny had. About the break ups and when they got back together. Their relationship was pretty up and down. But none the less he loved her and he would die to get her back.

Flack had to conjure up something to get Jess and the others back. So many times Flack had tried to ask Angell out. But so many times he had failed. Every time he approached her he got so nervous and he quickly changed the subject. She was all he ever wanted, all he ever needed and once he got her back he vowed to himself he would tell her that.

All three were brought out of their thoughts as Mac's office phone began to ring. Mac looked at the two men then put it on speaker.

"Taylor." He answered.

"Aahh detective Mac Taylor. How's life?" A sly voice asked.

"Who is this?" Mac questioned.

"I take it Detective Don Flack and Daniel Messer CSI are listening too huh?" The voice again sounded.

"You have Stella, Lindsay and Jess." Mac stood and Don and Danny took a step forward.

"Your detective skills are great. Would you like to speak to one?" The voice got colder as it went on.

"Yes." Mac commanded. They could hear the man speaking to one of the girls.

"Play nice." Was all he said before one of them had grabbed the phone of him.

"Mac!" A panicked Lindsay sounded.

"Lindsay! Are you okay did they hurt you?" Danny ran round to Mac's side and placed his palms on the table as he spoke.

"I'm fine Danny, Stella is too Mac, Angell not so much." She sounded afraid. Flack's heart sank but he didn't show it. He didn't need to show that he was in love with that girl.

"They're both unconscious, but Jess was cut when these guys hit her." Lindsay was breathing so loud and her heart was pumping so loud she couldn't hear well.

"It's alright Montana…." Danny soothed.

"Another thing, they knew that you called me that. They know all our names. Just help! Help us please!" Lindsay begged. Mac tried to shout after Lindsay but the man had grabbed the phone back.

"What do you want?!" Flack yelled.

"Just one simple thing detective." The voice taunted.

"What?!" Mac followed suit and yelled.

"Revenge."

"Have a nice day detectives." The voice whispered and with a quick click everything went silent.

The connection had been lost.

Ooohhh spooky. You want to know why Angell and Stella were bound and Lindsay wasn't? Or why the man wants revenge? Well your gona have to wait and see. Sorry :P Please, please, please review if you do I'll update way faster and things will be answered. Will Flack reveal his love for Jess? Who knows, you will soon enough if you review. I know I'm evil!

U ROCK  
Melx


	4. Chapter 4

-1Right now I'm currently lying on the floor. I was blown back by the number of reviews you guys gave me. I love you all seriously! If you keep it up so will I! Here you go chapter 4.………..

Chapter 4

Lindsay was thrown back into the cellar by one of the guards. She stumbled in and landed on her knees. She could feel the skin scrape away. But that was the least of her problems right now.

Earlier she had had no luck with waking Stella up, but Lindsay was sure she was okay she had a strong pulse. But because none of the three women had had sleep for ages, Stella was probably sleeping and at some point start to snore.

Lindsay looked to Angell. Her breathing had increased, but Lindsay was sure that Angell's pulse was too, strong. She crawled over to Angell to try and stop her head from bleeding.

After looking around a bit, Lindsay finally took her coat off and pressed it to Angell's wound. Angell let out a gasp of pain.

"Angell! Jess can you hear me." Lindsay tried. She had to wake her up.

"Lindsay?" Angell asked, in a confused tone. She opened her eyes and looked up at the woman who was applying pressure to her head.

"It's just a bruise Lindsay, how much pain can a mobile cause?" Jess obviously had no idea that she was cut.

"You got hit harder than me Jess, your hurt." Lindsay tried to tell her as gently as possible. Angell attempted to get up, but then established that she was tied up.

"Hey! No fair why don't you get tied up?" Angell tried to lighten the mood like she always did but not succeeding.

"I really don't know why they tied you up and not me." Lindsay pulled the material away from Angell's head. The gash had stopped bleeding. Lindsay looked at her coat then put it back on. Blood or no blood she was cold. The cellar was freezing.

"Oh, sorry." Angell said.

"Not your fault, here." Lindsay pushed Angell up so she could sit back against the wall.

"Thank you. Are you okay how's Stella?" Angell asked as she very cleverly slipped her hands under her legs and pulled them to be in front of her.

"I'm fine, Stella hasn't woken up yet, I bet she's sleeping to be honest." Lindsay sat next to Angell.

"Sorry, I tried to get you untied but……Aahh I can get you untied! I'm genius!" Lindsay fumbled round and then pulled out of the back of her trousers a knife.

"Magic." Angell stated sarcastically. " Don't cut the cord yet, if they come in and find we're all untied they'll know we have a weapon and we've got Stella holding us back a bit, unless we use her as a battering ram, but I'm sure she'd kill us for that later." Angell smiled.

Lindsay laughed Angell was the type to make people laugh. "Okay." Lindsay pocketed the knife putting it back where it was.

"I spoke to Mac, they phoned him, told us they had us, also said they wanted revenge. Creepy." Lindsay said resting her head against the wall.

"Revenge. Sounds interesting. Wonder what we did this time." Angell looked at the smaller detective.

"Probably the usual, pissed someone off sounds about right to me." Lindsay commented.

Both the detectives smiled at each other. But inside they were screaming for help, they hated this and couldn't take it anymore.

--

"What do we do Mac?! They've got our girls!" Asked a pacing Danny.

"I know Danny." Mac replied.

"Couldn't we trace the call." Asked Flack.

"No, they have to be speaking to us over the phone for us to trace it." Mac bit his fingernails.

"Mac." Started Danny.

Both Mac and Flack turned towards Danny.

"You know I love her right?" He asked.

Mac knew. Mac knew of most things in their life.

"I know Danny, I know." Mac placed a reassuring hand on his shoulder.

"We know you love Stella too." Flack patted Mac on the back. Mac nodded thanking him for his

reassurance.

They were going to be fine. They had to be. Or someone was going to pay.

"We should look where they were abducted." Mac stated.

"I agree." Concurred Danny.

"But where might I add, were they abducted." Don had to think straight, for Jess the one he couldn't admit to love.

"Well they all had to be together when they took them right?" Danny rhetorically asked.

"So they would probably be at the subway station." Flack looked at Mac.

"What if they weren't together though? What if there's a lot of them and they took them separately?" Mac pointed out.

"Does it matter right now? We could start there and move on if there's nothing to find." Danny gestured with his hands.

Mac nodded and looked to Flack.

"Lets do this." Flack and Danny spoke together while Mac lead the way.

If they didn't find anything at that station they didn't know what they would do but they prayed to god or whoever was in charge of their unfair world that they did find something. Something that would lead them to Lindsay, Stella and Jessica.

_Okay, okay so sorry if this was a really crappy chapter but everyone has to write something to connect the chapters I still really hoped you liked it even though it was a basic filler chapter I promise the next one WILL be better. Please review me happy! :D I may even update faster ;)_

_U ROCK_

_Melx_


	5. Chapter 5

-1**Thank you all so much for reassuring me that the filler chapter was good! As usual you all rock. So I'm really sorry I haven't updated the fastest I usually do, I was watching the NCIS season premiere, and by the way I am from the UK so I did watch it on the computer. May I also say it was genius! Sorry this is like false advertising or something isn't it? ;) So here you go, I hope this chapter is better. :D**

Chapter 5

They had arrived at the station no one was there but they were sure someone would be soon enough. They drew their guns and all separated to check to see if their assumptions were correct.

Usually there would be a man at the ticket desk and another few wandering around directing people to where they needed to go. Why weren't they here?

"Clear." Shouted Mac. All three put their guns down and back in their holsters. They regrouped and stood in front of a set of subway tracks.

"Right what do we do?" Asked Don.

"Look for signs of a struggle or maybe blood." Mac and Danny both shuddered at the idea.

Don would've shuddered too, but he still didn't want to admit he loved Jess. To be honest he thought that Danny would make a complete scene of it, and laugh about how Flack had had a huge crush on her since he first saw her.

"Flack?! You in there?" Danny waved a hand in front of his eyes and he quickly came back to real life.

"Yeah what?" Don asked rubbing his face.

"We got blood." Danny walked over a few feet to Mac who was staring at a pool of blood on the ground.

"Who's do you think it is?" Questioned Flack.

"Don't know." Mac answered. Danny handed Mac a silver case which he had brought in with him. Mac pulled out a pair of rubber gloves and a swab and swabbed the blood.

"But, my best guess is it's Angell's, Lindsay said she was cut." Mac added before standing up.

"But that's not much blood is it? I mean she can't exactly be seriously injured can she?" Don sounded concerned.

"Hopefully she'll be fine, Don." Mac placed the swab in an evidence bag. "What about the security footage?" Mac looked to Danny.

"Well, if you look to my left you will see a hugely annoying sign reading, 'Security cameras are not in progress, please report to the ticket desk if you see any suspicious activity'. Danny pointed to a huge yellow sign behind him on a wall.

"Hello, yes I'd like to report a kidnapping, where did it happen? Well, right under your noses I think." Flack was really annoyed.

"What now?" Danny questioned Mac. "There's nothing else here to go on. We have no idea where they are and what these guys are doing to them." He added. Mac looked at the floor trying to think of something.

"We replay the call we received from Lindsay, we have to test the blood to just to check." Mac looked at Flack and Danny, who both nodded and followed Mac out of the subway, desperately wanting their girls back.

--

"How much did I drink?" Stella's voice croaked in the darkness. Lindsay and Angell's eyes shot open and Lindsay scuttled to sit Stella up.

"I would scramble to your rescue too, but I'm a bit well, tied up right now." Angell spoke.

"Stella, are you okay?" Lindsay looked Stella in the eye. Stella seemed a bit dazed and dizzy.

"Don't act so dozy, we both know you were just sleeping it off." Angell smiled. Stella grinned at her attempt to lighten the mood.

"I'm fine Lindsay, ooohhh I take it they don't like you much." Stella nodded towards Angell's forehead, where the bloody cut lay.

"I'm used to it." Angell half laughed. Stella slipped her hands under her legs and to the front of her like Angell had earlier.

"If I recall, we got hit by the freaks right?" Stella stared at Lindsay. Lindsay nodded. At this Stella smiled and sighed.

"Thank god! I thought I had a drunken night out."

"Is there something I'm missing here or am I the only one who has considered the fact that we've been kidnapped?" Lindsay stood in the middle of the room.

"Actually…" Stella started. "That thing with Frankie could count as kidnapping couldn't it?" Angell looked up to Lindsay.

"I've well sorta been kidnapped before. So yeah you're the odd one out." Angell looked back to the spot she'd been staring at in front of her for a while after she had woken up.

"Do you not find this scary?" Lindsay sat back down next to Stella.

"Of course I'm scared, I just know Mac'll get me outta this, he'll get us all outta this. Heck I bet Danny's doing everything he can to get you back." Stella smiled at Lindsay. Lindsay grinned at the sound of his voice.

Stella loved Mac. Mac loved Stella, no strings attached. They were perfect for each other. That's what they had always said to each other. If they weren't together, they'd probably be loners. Their relationship was unbreakable. Stella smiled. Mac loved her.

Lindsay knew that she loved Danny, she knew that Danny loved her, but their relationship had been a bit of a rollercoaster lately. But none the less they were together and would never ever break apart again. They vowed to each other they'd stick together no matter how tough life got they'd been through worse. Lindsay smiled. Danny loved her.

"Err, excuse me but some of us here don't have love interests and are sore loners that watch TV on a Saturday night." Angell lied about the love interest bit.

She was in love with this guy and always caught her breath when she caught him. She knew he probably didn't feel the same way, but she knew that she had loved him from the moment she saw him. No one else knew of her secret. No one.

"Flack." Lindsay and Stella chorused.

'Scratch that last part.' Thought Angell.

"What about him?" Angell asked ever so innocently.

"We all know he's the guy for you." Stella evilly smiled.

"Oh come on….." Angell was cut off by the opening of the cellar door. Lindsay was the only one who could shield her eyes from the blast of light.

"Thank you for finally telling us who your man was." A low voice echoed. "If you could've revealed that earlier you might not have been in here so long." He was staring right at Angell, but the man still wore his black balaclava as a mask. "We knew you had interest in that guy, just didn't know if you loved him." The guy shrugged.

"I don't love him." Angell lied. With a sharp movement the guy flung out his foot, it came into contact with Angell's abdomen. She lunged forward in pain. Lindsay rushed to her side just to be met with his boot in her face. She fell back and groaned.

"What the hell do you want?" Stella screamed at the man.

The man laughed a sly laugh. He backed toward the door.

"You'll see detective, you'll see." He slammed the shut and a cluck of a lock could be heard.

Angell and Lindsay lay strewn on the floor, while Stella felt helpless.

_So tell me guys what do ya think know still not much action in this chapter until the end and the humour has sorta died down a bit but I'll bring it all back I promise. Review me happy and I'll update you happier!_

_U ROCK_

_Melx_


	6. Chapter 6

**So you liked the last chapter. Good. But my reviews seem to be dropping I know that sounds a bit selfish and evil actually it sounds a lot evil, but I really love you criticising and wonderful comments! So here you go the next chapter….**

Chapter 6

"Get up, just get up!" Stella screamed at the two lying on the ground. She needed to know they were okay, but so far things weren't going so well.

"Angell? Lindsay? Come on!" Stella yelled.

"I …… can't …….breathe….." A weak voice came from Angell's lips.

"You can, you can do it, just sit back, take deep breaths." Stella got to her knees and shuffled toward the two. Angell through herself back against the wall letting out a moan of pain. Angell's breathing had tightened and she couldn't clutch her stomach to relieve some of the pain. Stella looked to Lindsay.

She was out cold, her face was bloodied and there was a huge bruise starting to form where he had hit her.

"It's …. my ….. fault… " Angell gasped. Stella looked back to her.

"What is, what's your fault?" Stella looked intensively at her.

"Lindsay ……. got …… hit …. she ….. wouldn't ……… be hurt …….. if it …….. wasn't …….. for me.." Angell had trouble forming her words. There was definitely something wrong. Usually when you were kicked in the stomach you could get back up in a matter of what? Ten seconds. Angell, well, she could do it in five. This wasn't like her.

Stella looked to her abdomen area, blood, there was blood seeping through her shirt. Angell followed Stella's gaze after she had noticed Stella's facial expression. She saw what Stella was staring at.

"Oh crap." She simply stated. She grabbed the bottom of her shirt and pulled it up just enough to see a small but deep wound that was bleeding.

"What kind of boots was he wearing?" Stella raised an eyebrow at the detective, who dropped her shirt, and attempted to apply pressure whit her wrists bound.

"I don't know, but the cowboy look is seriously out of season." Angell added with a quick intake of breath and the cut started to sting.

"Why is it always me, you know, the one that gets the beating?" Angell asked.

"Take a look at Lindsay." Stella motioned towards the girl on the floor, which Stella constantly kept putting her fingers to her neck to check there was a pulse, which there was.

"Yeah I know but I always get hit the hardest, you know?" Angell said.

"Maybe it's your stupid mouth, always blabbing things that will get you into trouble." Stella smiled wickedly. Angell glared at the woman.

"Yeah, well, I can't help it it's in my blood." Angell and Stella laughed.

"Help." A small voice echoed, so small that Angell didn't hear it.

"Sshh." Stella looked to Lindsay. "Lindsay, was that you?" Stella asked.

"Who else would it be dumb ass." Lindsay whispered. "My face hurts." Lindsay moved her hand to her face and traced a single a single wound on her skin which was sticky and hot.

"Wasn't just me that got shot down this time." Angell smiled.

Suddenly there was a gunshot, then another, and another. Lindsay sat up and moved to Stella's side.

"What's happening?" She whispered like a scared child, waiting for the monster to come and get her from under her bed.

"I don't know." Stella whispered.

"Is there a particular reason I'm the one nearest the door you know I'll get battered again?" Angell looked at the other girls.

"Okay well I'll swap with you." Stella bravely insisted.

"No, I was joking, and if I die it won't be that much of a loss." Angell shuffled a bit further against the wall.

"Don't make me slap you." Lindsay leaned forward so she could see Angell.

"I second that." Stella raised her eyebrows at her.

"I love you guys." Angell smiled.

"You freak. I love you lot too." Stella added.

"I hate you both." Lindsay said with a straight face. Then she couldn't hold in the laughter.

"That is so hard to say with a neutral face." She laughed. "I love you both." Lindsay smiled.

"Anybody else here think that sounds wrong?" Stella cringed.

"Just a little." Lindsay and Angell chorused.

Another gunshot echoed from the room next to them.

"Do you think it's Mac?" Lindsay asked. Then the door swung open revealing the figure of a lone man.

As he walked closer toward them, the disappointment and fright on their faces was clear. It wasn't Mac it was that man again.

"Oh did I do that? Sorry." He looked to Lindsay.

"You aren't nearly hurt enough yet." He turned to Stella.

"I'm definitely not finished with you yet." A sly grin could be seen through his balaclava.

"Lets move ladies." None of the girls moved.

"Who did you shoot before?" Stella asked her eyes darkening.

"Oh, that, no one. We were just practicing, you know. We're going to shoot your boyfriends." He simply stated.

"I don't have one." Angell smiled.

"But I know who you love." He crouched in front of the girls.

"Oh really who's that?" Angell sarcastically asked.

"Flack." He was getting annoyed.

"Ha me and him don't make me laugh." Angell was pushing it.

"I know how you feel, there's a thin line between love and hate." He looked at her.

"Right what is this about cause if you like wanted to date me or something you could have just asked, same for these two over here." She nodded to Lindsay and Stella. Stella smiled a very cheesy smile and Lindsay waved to the man. They were becoming very cocky now.

"I can tell you like us, what's wrong not much of a dinner guy?" It was Angell's turn to smile slyly now.

The man whipped his gun out, he stood and aimed the gun at Angell.

"Don't push your luck, sweetheart." He whispered.

"Dare you." Angell mouthed.

The man hesitated, he wanted to kill that detective but not now, instead he would make her suffer, for now.

He changed the direction of the guns barrel and pointed it at Stella.

"Don't blame me, this was her fault." He smiled.

With a click of the hammer and a pull of the trigger. He shot Stella. Her body lay limp. The bullet hole to the left of her chest was open.

"Get up now!" He yelled at Angell and Lindsay.

"What did you do?! You didn't have to shoot her!" Lindsay yelled a few tears escaping her eyes.

Then with one harsh pull the man lifted Lindsay up which caused Lindsay's knife to drop out her back pocket and into Stella's lap, the man didn't see, Lindsay was shortly followed by Angell and with one evil look at Stella the man left too.

Empty.

Nobody was left but Stella, Stella's body.

"Bastard." Stella opened one eye. "Doesn't know what he's up against."

_Did I make you heart stop for a second there really sorry if I scared you I really didn't mean to, well, actually, I did but hey life's tough. Please review me to your hearts content. I can't wait to hear what you thought! Oh and I'm sorry this didn't include Mac, Danny and Flack. I just needed this chapter, well, to get your hearts racing! J_

_U ROCK  
Melx_


	7. Chapter 7

-1**Hehehe you know I'm evil do you know how many scared that Stella was dead reviews I got, it made me laugh! I don't like main character deaths. Veritas was awesome! I thought Stella was gona die, yeay Flack's sister! So sorry this took longer to update I've been acting and home working and course working and drum playing, I'll try to never again leave you hanging. Anyway onward…..**

Chapter 7

"_Bastard." Stella opened one eye. "Doesn't know what he's up against."_

_--_

Stella opened both eyes and looked around, there was no one there, just her. Good.

She awkwardly sat up as she gasped for breath, she then looked into her lap and saw something shiny.

It was Lindsay's knife, Stella's luck was picking up. She grabbed the cool metal piece and cut through her bounds on her feet and hands.

She unbuttoned her top.

There it was darn bullet, at least she was still wearing that bullet proof vest from the day before. It's a good thing she forgets things occasionally or she'd probably be dead.

Trying not to make too much noise she took off the vest. She needed to keep the bullet.

"I gotta get to Mac." She carefully stood. It felt like she had forgotten how to walk.

Then there was a crash and a bang someone had just broken down the door. Stella had nowhere to go nowhere to hide. This was bad.

--

Mac, Flack and Danny had been stood in Mac's office for over an hour now and still nothing. The blood they had found was, in fact detective Jessica Angell's blood unfortunately. A small lab tech came running into the room with a box. It was obvious that she was scared of Mac.

"Sir, this just came for you, all three of you." Her stuttering voice stated.

"Who did it come from?" Mac said taking a step forward.

"He didn't say, but he did tell the receptionist to say three things, to you. Frankie, Montana and Irish coffee." The girl hesitated.

"Thank you." Mac dismissed her and she scampered off.

Mac rubbed his face with his hands. Frankie. He remembered Frankie, he was the one that had attacked Stella. Eventually Stella had shoot him. If Frankie had learned about how to use a gun then Stella would be the one that was dead not Frankie. Mac sighed.

"We know what he means by Frankie, what about Montana and Irish coffee?"

"I call her Montana." Danny said. "Lindsay I mean." He finished.

"It could mean something else, I mean she came from Montana right? So there could've been something that happened there….." Flack knew what Montana meant know.

"Her friends were killed in Montana by Daniel Moore." Mac concluded.

"Frankie has a brother, David. Daniel could've escaped from jail. What does Irish coffee mean?"

Mac asked, he turned to Flack.

"Don't look at me I….." Flack realised something.

FLASHBACK

"Irish coffee?" Angell asked Flack.

"Maybe another time Jess, I got stuff I gotta take care of with Danny." Flack really didn't want to say that but he had to take care of Danny and Ricki. Angell nodded.

Danny came in with Ricki and Angell took her in. Flack was left on his own apart from a few detectives who were buzzing round. One of them Detective John Miller, was staring at him through menacing eyes, Flack just thought nothing of it and carried on.

END FLASHBACK

"Flack?" Mac asked.

"I know who has Angell, Detective John Miller resigned a few days ago." Flack put his hands on his hips he couldn't wait to kill the bastard.

"I know where David hangs out." Mac stated before walking out of the room followed by Flack and Danny.

--

"Why did you tie them up and not me?" Lindsay asked one of the men sitting across the table from them, there was three of them.

"It's simple, we know how dangerous she is." One man got up and pointed to Angell.

"Why thank you I take that as a compliment." Angell smiled.

"And detective Bonasera was the best in her field." The man crouched next to Lindsay.

"But you, your just harmless, your not dangerous or best in your field you couldn't attack us even if you tried." The man smiled and slowly took off his balaclava.

It was Daniel. Lindsay gasped and moved closer to Angell.

"Go away! Don't come near me!" Lindsay shouted.

The man stood up and smiled he placed one of his fingers on Lindsay's neck. She screamed and stood against the wall.

"Stop it!" Angell shouted. One of the men across the table laughed.

"What?" Angell snarled. Lindsay had sunk down to sit on the concrete floor now. Her head buried in her arms.

"You aren't normally like this." The man said. "I've never seen this side of you before."

"Get used to it you ain't gona see another." Angell said glaring at him. "How do you know me?"

"What? You don't recognise my voice? We've worked together for two years!" The man stood and moved to Angell's side.

"Figures, you always loved Flack, not me." The man crouched in front of her.

"Awh sorry sweet cheeks, didn't mean to make you feel left out." Angell again smiled.

"I always loved and did everything for you!" He tried.

"Oh thanks for kidnapping me it really helped me out." Angell sarcastically stated.

"You still don't know who I am?!" He questioned.

"Nope." Angell was having fun. The man ripped his mask off. Angell's face dropped.

"Pinch me, pinch me now." Angell stared into his eyes, it was John.

"So what you kidnapped me because you wanted me." A smile crept onto Angell's face.

With a quick flick of his wrists he hit Angell across her jaw line.

"No! I kidnapped you so Flack couldn't have you!" Angell met his eyes they were cold he deserved what was coming to him. She threw her leg up, in between his knees with high velocity, she kicked him. He groaned and fell to the ground rolling round like a helpless child.

Lindsay looked up and giggled. Angell looked to her and smiled.

"It's a good thing you undid my feet ties ain't it guys?" Angell shouted.

Daniel grabbed John and pulled him back toward the other man. He helped to pick him up and place him on a vacant chair.

"I told you to be careful, she is the only one we need to worry about know, since the incident." He meant shooting Stella. Angell could see it, Lindsay had stood and made her way to be behind Angell.

"Who are you then?" Lindsay asked getting her confidence back.

The man stood and took off his balaclava.

"I am…" He couldn't say anything else Lindsay had interrupted him.

"Ha! David! Your David, oh wow, didn't actually think you had the guts to do this sorta thing. Big step for you." Lindsay sat back down.

"Oh you mean Frankie's brother, did you know he was dead. Well obviously you did or you wouldn't be here. Stella shot him. Did I mention he was dead?" Angell wasn't going to let Lindsay have all the fun.

"Shut up. I have had my revenge thanks to you." He smiled.

"Ah that's what they want revenge for. Jess, for not loving a guy, Me for putting you in jail and Stella for putting your son of a bitch brother six feet under." Lindsay was pushing herself.

David ran across the room toward Lindsay, she got up but didn't have enough time to throw a punch or anything. He grabbed her by her neck and pushed her up against the wall. Her feet could no longer touch the floor.

She couldn't breathe.

_God I'm so evil. Right I have no idea what that guy's name is who Lindsay put in jail if you do you can tell me and I'll use that instead in the next chapter. So please review me happy I don't know if this chapter was any good depends. Please tell me how I did luv you all!_

_U ROCK_

_Melx_


	8. Chapter 8

**So for the last chapter I only got a few reviews, I know it wasn't the best chapter but I do love your reviews even if they're bad. I'm an evil person. Anyway here we go chapter 8 I think………..**

Chapter 8

Mac, Danny and Flack stood outside a small building. There was a selection of officers with them too but all they wanted to do was get in that building and get their girls.

All the guys strapped on bullet proof vests and checked their guns making sure they were fully loaded.

"Okay, we don't know how many people have guns in there so be careful. Stella, Lindsay and Angell are hopefully all in there, we hope we got the right place. After a lot of debating we've decided to scope the place anyway." Mac briefed the rest of the officers.

"Me, Flack and Danny will go in the front entrance and go from there the rest of you check the perimeter and see if there's a back door. On my signal." Mac finished with a nod and the officers in blue separated. Guns drawn.

Mac looked to the two younger detectives behind him they nodded in a silent agreement.

As soon as they arrived at the wooden door. Danny and Mac made way for Flack who kicked down the door with a swift movement of his leg.

Mac again took the lead and pointed his gun through the door. He looked round and saw two bodies of men wearing balaclavas lying on the ground. Two bullet wounds in each.

Motionless.

There was a table in the middle of the room. Five chairs were scattered around it. There had been a struggle. Now, Danny, Mac and Flack were in the middle of the room.

That was all it was a room. There was a door to the right of the room as well.

"NYPD!" Mac finally shouted it echoed and bounced off the sides of the concrete walls. There was silence for a few seconds.

"You have to be kidding me!" A woman's voice sounded from the other side of the closed door. Mac recognised that voice and opened the door immediately.

"Stella." He breathed.

"You're late, I love you." Stella jumped into his arms, dropping the vest she was gripping. Danny and Flack were in the room within seconds guns still drawn, they put them down once they saw Stella.

"Stella you're okay!" Flack smiled. Hugging the woman he noticed something.

"Where's Lindsay and Jess? Flack stepped back.

Stella sighed. "He took them he took them again. They're gone, and I don't know where."

"Why didn't they take you?" Danny asked.

"Because I'm dead." Stella smiled and picked up her bullet proof vest. "I forgot to take it off from when we did the stake out yesterday. The bullet's still in it if you want it which I'm assuming you do."

"Who's blood id this?" Danny was looking at a large pool of blood on the floor. Stella walked over to him. She crouched next to him, looking intently at the blood, she then looked around the room.

"My best guess. Angell. Ah that one, that one's Lindsay's." Stella stepped over to a smaller blood pool.

The men all looked at Stella horrified.

"Okay, I forgot to tell you what was going on didn't I?" Stella spoke. "Please can we get out of here before I tell you?"

Mac grabbed Stella's hand and pulled her out to the black SUV waiting for them across the road.

"God who turned the lights on?!" Stella tried to shield her eyes from the bright sun, which she hadn't seen in hours.

"Stella?" Mac pushed.

"After we all awoke, me being the last, one of the guys came in and attacked Angell for not admitting she loved Flack." Flack blushed at this comment. Stella carried on. "He kicked her and Lindsay ran to her aid, then he kicked her across the face. You all following?" Stella didn't want to have to say it twice. The three men nodded. They were all entranced by Stella's story.

"Okay, so I went to sit next to them, rather awkwardly may I say, me and Angell were tied up Lindsay wasn't, I don't know why, then we heard gunshots which I take it were three of the guys killing the other two, you do the math. Then one of them walked in told us to get up." Stella moved back to sit against the SUV.

"We didn't move, he told us they were practising to shoot our boyfriends. Then Angell starts smart mouthing about if they fancied us they could have just asked us out, he got really annoyed with her and decided not to shoot her but me." Stella smiled.

Mac and Danny's mouths were slightly ajar, they couldn't believe what they just heard. Flack's was in a smiling mood. That was his girl, pissing someone off, she's genius.

"But Angell doesn't know that I know." Stella continued.

"She's going to get herself killed. Literally." Stella looked down. Flack's face fell. "Lindsay came on the stake out as well, Angell didn't, Lindsay told us she still had her vest on."

"I don't follow." Flack was confused he knew what Stella was getting at but he didn't really want to hear it.

"Angell got me shot so you could find me. She's goin' to get Lindsay shot so we can find her as well. Angell's not wearing a vest and she's tied up, she's definitely helpless once Lindsay's gone."

Stella looked at the men in turn. "What if we can't get to her first?"

--

Angell had been working on the chord that was restricting her and thank god that now it had finally become loose.

Lindsay was hanging from the wall under David's strong force. She couldn't breathe.

Angell shot up from her chair and ran at David not caring about the pain in her stomach and head. On the upside the heels had broken off her boots, so she could run a bit faster than before.

She tackled him to the ground. After a few quick punches to his face, she stood and pulled Lindsay up who was gasping for breath. Lindsay tried to say something but her voice couldn't be heard.

"Stay there." Angell told her.

John was still clutching his manly parts from earlier so he was useless. But Daniel could do something. Too bad they didn't have their guns anymore the bullets had been wasted on the two they didn't need.

"Die! You son of a bitch! Die! Go buy a jail cell and live in it! Or pick on someone your own size have you not noticed how I am tiny and you're a bloody giant. You suck and need mental help. Freak!" Angell ranted as she kicked David and didn't notice Daniel walk over.

He threw a few punches at Angell which came into contact with her side. She fell to the floor.

David got up, now it was his turn. He started kicking Jess and Daniel soon joined in.

Lindsay felt helpless. She had to do something. She looked over to the table.

Chairs.

She grabbed one of the chairs and walked over to David and Daniel.

"This is for Stella!" She shouted which caused the two to spin around.

Lindsay thrust the chair into contact with their faces and sent them flying. She took one look at them to make sure they were definitely in pain before rushing over to Angell who was coughing up blood.

"Jess come on we can get out of here, get up, come on!" Angell looked up to her. Then she looked over to the men flailing around like beached whales.

Lindsay offered her hand and Angell took it. After they were both stood up, they dusted themselves off, and walked over to the exit.

"Well this was nice fellas." Lindsay nodded.

"We must do it again some time." Angell wiped her mouth which was still bleeding.

Angell was stressed out, if one more bad thing happened she would break down, she could kill someone, she had done well to postpone the stress for this long.

Lindsay and Jess smiled at each other then turned to exit, but in front of them stood John.

"Oh come on!" Angell threw her hands up in the air.

"That's right ladies I am a constant surprise." He snarled.

Angell launched her fist at his face, the force was so strong he went stumbling back before hitting the floor.

"And so am I!" Angell yelled.

_Right now I feel exactly like Angell I swear I'm going to punch someone soon! Sorry friends are really annoying these days! So please tell me what you think, you'll make me feel so much better, I also fell off my skateboard and my head is killing me because of that so if you want to make me feel better you'll review for me! I luv you all and I promise to update soon! How does tomorrow sound J_

_U ROCK  
Melx_


	9. Chapter 9

-1**Yeay! You all liked last chapter I****'****m so glad you did. Phew. Thank you to all those who reviewed! I love you all :D So here is some more of my masterpiece (Ha I would hardly call it that!) Remember to review me my little awesome people!**

Chapter 9

Stella lay in the hospital bed. Considering the amount of times she had been there, she had never been placed on a harder bed. She wriggled to make herself a bit more comfortable. Like that was possible.

Mac had insisted that she got checked out, and after a rally of arguing, Stella had complied. All she knew was that she had a badly bruised skull and a wrist fracture.

The door to her room swung open and Mac walked in. He smiled apologetically at her. He couldn't bare to see her like this. So vulnerable. So lost. So unattached. After closing the door behind him he stood next to her.

"Stel." He choked out. "I'm so sorry." He held her hand softly. She looked at him, she was confused.

"For what? You never did anything." Stella shook her head at him and smiled. He didn't smile back.

"Exactly my point. First I called you in. That's when you got kidnapped. Then, I didn't move fast enough I could've got to you, Lindsay and Jess before they had changed locations." Mac looked into her eyes.

"No Mac, this had nothing to do with any of that. You could never have known we were going to get kidnapped that morning. And I bet you had nothing to go on. You know? To find us." She stared back into his eyes. They were dark and Stella could see anger in them. She knew he was going to do his best and catch those guys.

"I love you Stella." Mac finally smiled. Stella smiled back. "I love too." As Mac leaned in, the door to Stella's room once again opened. Flack and Danny walked in.

"Whoa hold up. The rescue party is here." Flack stood at the foot of her bed.

"What do ya want Flack?" Mac smiled at the two boys who were grinning cheekily back.

"We got a lead." Flack started.

"Stella's key was used to get into her apartment about an hour ago." Danny added.

"So someone is in my apartment. It could be the kidnappers. Maybe Angell and Lindsay are with them!" Stella said eagerly.

"Let's go." Mac commanded. "I'm coming." Stella sat up. Mac turned to argue, but Stella clapped a hand over his mouth.

"Shut up." Stella wriggled out of the bed she was still in her normal clothes. She had persuaded the nurses that she'd be leaving soon so there was no point in her getting changed into a hospital gown.

"Let's roll." Stella walked out of the room followed by three extremely surprised men. Who were throwing confused looks at each other.

--

Lindsay tried the handle to the door. It was locked.

"Uh oh." Lindsay cringed, Angell saw her look and tried it herself.

"This is not good." Angell confirmed.

John still suffering from the fierce blow to his face was lying on the ground, uncontious. Daniel was unconscious after the hard hit from Lindsay, with a little help from the chair. But David. Where was David?

"Hey Angell, where's David?" Lindsay stepped back.

"Definitely not good." Angell stepped back to the side of Lindsay.

She felt the hard material of wood on her fingers it was the door. She had an idea.

"Cover me." Angell smiled while raising her eyebrows.

"What? Wait!" Lindsay moved to the side of the door while Angell took three or four big steps back.

"Stella's not gona like me after this." Angell sighed.

"Don't do it……" Lindsay tried but was too late Angell had charged at the door and knocked it flat, she was lying on top of it.

"You'll have to pay her back. That gotta hurt." Lindsay opened one eye and looked to Angell who was holding her shoulder.

"What are these doors made of? Holy crap!" Angell got up. Lindsay rushed over to her side.

"Are you okay?" Lindsay asked.

"I'm fine, we should go." Angell insisted.

"You should, but are you going to?" David stood in the door less doorway. A gun aimed at the two girls, who were just over a meter away.

"You don't want to do that." Lindsay said. David smiled and faked a laugh.

"Oh. I really do." He snarled. "Bye girls, it's been great." He raised the gun and clicked down the hammer.

Without even thinking, Angell pushed Lindsay aside. "Run!" She yelled. Lindsay stumbled out of way, but was still on her feet, after hearing Jess's command she obeyed but not without looking back. Angell wasn't following her.

Angell had just saved her.

She turned back round to see where she was going. She knew this building well, it was Stella's building, Stella's home. She rounded a corner. The stairs were there right in front of her. But why wasn't she descending them. She had stopped.

BANG!

Lindsay stood frozen to the spot. No. He hadn't just shot her. He couldn't have. No. Then her feet started moving she was moving at rapid speed down the stairs, but she didn't want to, she wanted to go, to go and get Angell.

David, Daniel and John were right. She was a coward.

There were the doors. The doors to freedom. The doors back to love with Danny. The doors back to her friends Mac, Flack, Danny, Adam, Kendall, Sid and Stella. Stella wasn't dead. She still had the bullet proof vest on as did Lindsay. The doors back to life.

She pushed on the glass doors, which flung open. She heard sirens and screaming, all she saw was light and Mac, Danny, Flack and Stella running toward her.

Lindsay collapsed. She fell to the ground. There was no more energy left in her. She just sat, pounding the ground with her still bloodied hands, crying her eyes out, crying her soul out.

Crying for Angell.

Crying for Jess.

_Okay come on tell me good or bad maybe even ugly and yeah I know it's really short. Please please review me happy or criticize me I really just want to hear from you and I want you to tell me if I'm doing good or bad! _

_U ROCK  
Melx_


	10. Chapter 10

-1**I am so happy you lot like this story! I know, I know I've said all this before but since you all review me so well I just want to say thank you all so much back! I really hope you enjoy this chapter even though some of it…… well lets just say I put my evil mind at work.**

Chapter 10

Danny ran, as fast as he could toward the stumbling girl. She had pushed open the door and had fallen on the ground. She had even started crying. This made Danny's heart sink, to see her like this made him feel cold and depressed.

He was the first to reach her, and as soon as he did he wrapped his arms around her and pulled her up.

"Lindsay are you alright? Did they hurt you? Come on Montana speak to me. I love you." As he said this the rest of the team gathered round. Lindsay had stopped crying and was staring at him with her big brown eyes, that were red and looked terrified.

"I love you too." She managed to whisper. That was when she knew that she wasn't a coward, what the men had said was wrong. The truth was, she was human. She wasn't weak, if anything she was strong.

Danny unwrapped his arms and placed them on her cheeks. She knew her love for Danny, and she knew Danny's love for her. That's when she knew, she knew Angell wasn't going to die, hell she didn't even know if she'd been shot. She knew Angell wouldn't die, before telling Flack she loved him.

That's why Lindsay had fought, that's why Lindsay had survived. Because she wanted, she needed to get back to him, to Danny. Lindsay was going to make sure that Jess got back to Flack.

Lindsay smiled, this was going to be fun. "Guns at the ready guys." The team looked at her like she was mental but complied and pulled out their guns.

"Right good, now, shoot me." Lindsay stepped back from the group and held her arms out. Still grinning she looked at the shocked faces surrounding her.

"Well done that was a test." Lindsay put her arms down and walked back to the group.

"A test?" Stella asked. Lindsay looked to her.

"Glad to see your not dead Stel. Did you get my knife?" Lindsay cocked an eyebrow. Stella smiled and pulled from her pocket Lindsay's knife. After handing it to her she again asked "A test?"

"You didn't shoot me, that means you've been trained well. It also means you won't shoot Angell if you see her." Lindsay kicked her shoes off she was not going to run in heals.

The team looked at her again confused. Lindsay took a deep breath the raced back into the building, running up the stairs like a bolt of lightening. Without even a glance at each other, the team followed.

They didn't shout after her. It was obvious the bad guys were here somewhere and they didn't want to alert them. But they did want Lindsay to stop running so damn fast. She was like a speedboat, that was running on an energy drink.

She reached the floor she had once been on before, the one she had left Angell on. She rounded the corner, then stopped.

The door was still on the floor. But there was no sign of Jess. The others quickly caught up to her and stopped behind her.

"What are you doing?!" Mac shout whispered as quietly as he could.

"Who the hell did that to my door?!" Stella also shout whispered slightly louder than Mac.

"It was Angell's doing, she's the one that's paying, but she's the one that got me outta there by doing that." Lindsay looked over her shoulder to connect eye contact while talking.

"Right, you might get a bit hurt on this one." Lindsay started pointing to Danny. "But make sure your right behind him." She looked to Mac. "In other words your going to tackle someone and your going to handcuff him right after I lead him outta the room, got it? Got it." She didn't give them chance to answer.

She ran off again toward the door on the floor. Then she stopped running, but continued to slide since she was only wearing her socks.

She slid past the doorframe and looked inside.

David was tying Angell's limp body to a chair. John was sitting on a chair almost opposite her staring at her like she was an animal and Daniel was looking out a window in the back of the room.

The thing that caught Lindsay's attention was the repetitive bleeding coming from Jess's left shoulder.

She'd been shot.

"Hey guys how's life?" Lindsay smiled at the three men who span round to stare at her as she slid on down the hallway past the doorway and out of their sight.

"Stay here. I got this." Daniel smiled wickedly.

Lindsay held up her hand at the team motioning for them to stay there. She wanted to get him. She wanted to take this one for her friends. She started running back in the direction she came from.

As if on cue Daniel walked out of the room just to be tackle by Lindsay he thudded to the ground. Lindsay started to punch him across the face. Bringing blood from his nose and her knuckles.

"Oh, he's genius. Messing with a girl from Montana. Smart ass." Danny laughed. Stella playfully hit him then went over to assist Lindsay, after a few not so playful kicks she placed handcuffs on him. Then dragged him over to the officers in blue that had accompanied them up there. They took him downstairs.

Stella and Lindsay stood back with the group.

"Your up next she patted Danny's chest. Do exactly what I did but with more force. Hopefully the next guy that steps out will be David. Frankie's brother. The one who shot Angell." Lindsay's eyes widened she wasn't meant to tell them she'd been shot yet, Flack would've killed anyone who got in his way to saving her.

"What?" Flack asked.

Lindsay panicked she didn't know what to say luckily David saved her, he stepped out of Stella's apartment and looked round.

"Oh look, bad guy, attack!" She pushed Danny and Mac forward. Danny blasted forward and threw him to the ground, after throwing a few punches. Mac jumped at the opportunity and snapped the handcuffs on him. Two more men in blue dragged him down the stairs to be dealt with later.

Flack raced to the doorframe of the room shortly followed by every member of the CSI group.

They couldn't believe what they saw.

What was he doing?!

_What was who doing? What couldn't they believe? If you wanna find out your gona have to tune in next time. Please review me happy am I still doing good or have I fallen in a ditch here? Please review me I don't care if it's criticism, telling me how bad it was or telling me it was great, just please tell me! Thank you for reading my lovely readers!_

_U ROCK  
Melx _


	11. Chapter 11

-1**So glad you all liked my last chapter. Happy that some of you reviewed not all of you though grrr! No it's ok carry on as you are, you're making me really happy. Life ain't exactly good right now so, you lot are mostly what's holding me together! Let's go…..**

Chapter 11

There was no way, no way in hell, these cops were goin' to get away with his girl. He loved her, pity she didn't love him back. He would make her love him, he would make sure of it. But first he had to get rid of her love interest. While he was at it, he may as well kill the rest of the cops.

"I wouldn't come any closer detectives." John put a gun to Angell's drooping head. She was still unconscious.

The look on Flack's face was priceless.

"What's up Flack? Upset because she came to me not you?" John smiled at his former work friend.

"John. What the hell are you doing? Let Angell go!" Flack took a step forward. But John was a step ahead, he clicked down the hammer of his hand gun.

"I wouldn't move if I were you, do you want to kill her?" John questioned slyly.

"It wouldn't be me killing her, it would be you." Flack tried.

"I would never kill her, if I did pull the trigger it would be your doing, you would be the one killing her! Besides I love this girl!" John pressed a kiss against Angell's cheek. Angell's head rocked, which must have dazed her. She was coming around.

"Don't you dare do that again. She'll be the one killing you if she found out you just did that. In fact, she would have to fight me for that pleasure." He smiled wickedly, then noticed Angell waking up. He had to keep distracting John. Long enough to let Angell wake up properly.

"So what? Your going to make her love you? That'll never happen." Flack took another step forward. John pushed the gun further toward Angell's head.

"Why's that detective? Because she loves you?!" John shouted. Angell's eyes were open, but she still looked unfocused, she didn't understand what was going on. But understood enough to not say anything.

"No, because she likes men, not girls." Flack smiled again. Angell couldn't hold it in anymore.

"Ha good one Flack!" Angell smiled. "Damn! I was doing so well. Anyone got any duck tape. This mouth ain't gona shut itself up." Angell's comment earned a laugh from everyone. She smiled back.

"Oh, your awake, good. Tell these lot how much you wanna be with me not him." John pushed some hair out of Angell's face.

"Hey, you're the one that kidnapped me, why would I love you?" Angell turned to face him. Then she noticed she was tied up, fortunately the ropes weren't even tied! She could get up if she wanted to, who ever tied them mustn't have had the time to finish the job.

"I know your lying." John smirked.

"Good for you. Right I'm late." Angell said while untangling the ropes and throwing them on the ground. She attempted to get up but John placed a firm hand on her gun shot shoulder. Angell gasped as he made his grip tighter she sat back down and he loosened his grip. Flack made an attempt to get to her but knew that he would probably get Jess shot.

"Late for what?" John smiled.

"My appointment with the devil. Duh!" Angell snarled.

"I won't kill you, but only if you say you love me." John insisted.

"I will kill you if you ask me to say that again." Angell raised her eyebrows. "Can I go home now please." Angell smiled sweetly at the worried group. "Also I would like to make a brief stop at the hospital, I fear there is something wrong with my shoulder." Angell sarcastically stated.

"You know if you hadn't saved me you wouldn't be in this position!" A small Lindsay told her. Lindsay had been standing at the front next to Flack. Stella and Mac were close behind her and Danny had gone to get some armed officers and still had yet to return.

"Well if I hadn't have saved you, you'd probably be……oh no you wouldn't be, you've got the vest on haven't you?" Angell looked embarrassed. Lindsay nodded a short nod. Then Angell let out a sigh of defeat.

"I suck." Angell whispered.

"Just say what I want to hear!" John was getting frustrated.

"What do you want to hear?!" Angell yelled back in a mocking tone which made Stella, Lindsay and Flack laugh. Mac just smiled. He was amused at what Angell said.

"Tell me you love me!" John pulled her hair back so she was looking up into his icy eyes.

"I'm not gona love you if your pulling my hair now am I?" Angell cringed. He threw her head forward and pushed the gun to her head.

"If you say it, I may not have to kill you!" John spat.

"Kill me, please! Anything would be better than loving you." Angell begged. Flack laughed at John's attempts and at Angell's smart talk.

"What are you laughing at?!" John yelled.

"You! Your pathetic." Flack laughed. "You could've just asked her out." Flack said.

"That's what I told him." Angell added. "Would've said no anyway."

"Why?" John asked.

"Because you don't like Irish coffee." Angell wickedly smiled at Flack. Who gave a devil of a smile back.

"You wouldn't get it. Inside joke." Flack looked to John.

"I was right, you do love him!" John pushed the gun to Angell's temple.

Flack's face dropped, so did Angell's, they stared into each others eyes for what felt like years.

"Your right I do." Angell plainly said not ripping her eyes away from Flacks.

"That's too bad." John placed his gun to Angell's temple. Jess smiled at Flack, but Flack couldn't smile back. She was going to die. No.

"Good bye. To love." John said and with a smile he pulled the trigger in a flash.

No.

_Could I be that evil? You ask yourself and search for the answer. Mwahahaha. So sorry that I didn't update sooner. You wanna see how busy my week is well here you go: Monday, school, music lesson. Tuesday, school, drama (woohoo!). Wednesday, school, band, music. Thursday, school, triple award science lesson after school, drama production. Friday, school, music lesson, go out. Weekend, off! But I still try to promise to update everyday or every two days! Please review to your hearts content and make me smile!  
U ROCK  
Melx _


	12. Chapter 12

-1**Okay, okay, I know, I sorry. I promised a load of you that I'd update yesterday but I didn't get back till like twelve, so please don't shoot me. Thank you to all of you who reviewed you all rock as per usual and if you didn't review please do and make me smile. By the way 100 reviews! I love you all soooo much please keep it up!**

Chapter 12

"_Good bye. To love." John said and with a smile he pulled the trigger in a flash._

He clicked it one, he clicked it again. 'Uh oh' John thought. The gun wasn't loaded.

"Well, looks like your done for." Angell, realising what had just happened said. John looked to he group of people who were stood as if to pounce on him at any time. He raised his right hand, and let it fall with force, toward Angell's head.

Before she knew it she was holding his hand away from her head. She'd stopped is punch. She'd had enough of being beaten up. She could stand up for herself.

Seeing the two struggle, Mac and Flack leapt on him like a cheater on pray. They tackle him to the ground. Not without throwing a few punches and maybe even a few kicks.

Lindsay and Stella ran to Angell, helping her up. Stella wrapped up a ball of material and pressed it to her shoulder.

"It's just a graze, calm down." Angell looked at Stella.

"Unless you haven't noticed, you've got a wad of lead stuck in you." Stella said back.

"And before you say 'the mobile phone did it' we know he shot you. You saved me. I hate you for that." Lindsay smiled.

By now Flack and Mac had him cuffed and were all on their feet.

"I think it's time to go now don't you?" Mac asked John. Then pushed him forward and out of the room. Shortly followed by Stella and Lindsay.

"So what was all that about?" Flack asked Angell, him supporting her, putting his arm round her waste.

"What was what about?" Angell asked innocently.

"You said you loved me." Flack pushed.

"I did what? God, I must've been drugged. I was way out of it. Probably didn't know you were even there." Angell tried to keep her voice from shaking.

"Jess I ……." Flack started.

"Hey guys!" Stella shouted from the hallway.

Angell and Flack looked at each other curiously before walking to the hallway and standing at their side.

"Can you not at least let us get out of the building!" Jess sighed. Again David and Daniel had overpowered the cops. They were un cuffed and standing opposite the group along the hallway. The worst part, they had Danny.

"Seriously what do you want?" Jess asked, plainly annoyed.

"You've kidnapped us, you've shot, well, two of us, you've beat us what in hell could you possibly want know?!" Lindsay shouted. The rest of the team stared at her. She was hurt. Not physically. Not mentally. Emotionally. They had Danny. They loved each other. Now she knew how Danny had felt when she had been taken. But she couldn't do anything.

"Why don't you come here and I'll tell you." Daniel smiled.

Lindsay thought for a moment, she would make a deal. The team would kill her for it.

"Swap. Me for Danny." Lindsay blurted out.

"Lindsay! No! Are you mad? I'm fine. You stay safe." Danny tried to pull himself out of the men's grasp but they were to strong.

"What do you say?" Lindsay said ignoring Danny's comment.

"You come here and then we let him go." David grinned. He was getting what he wanted apart from he wanted Stella not the useless one. But, they might as well take it out on Lindsay while they had the chance.

"Okay." Lindsay started walking toward the men.

Angell stepped out of Flacks grasp and fell to the floor under the pain. "Aahh! Lindsay….what are…you….doing?" Angell tried while she had to gasp for air. Flack dived down to help her back up. Flack's arm was back around her waist and supporting her.

Lindsay looked to the group but carried on. Leave it to Lindsay to get caught. Stella shook her head. What was she doing?

Lindsay had a plan, she had to admit it was a crappy plan but it would partly work, she hoped.

She put her right hand behind her back and pretended to itch but instead pulled out her trusty knife. This was gona be fun.

She was stood directly in front of the now.

"Let him go." Lindsay directed. Keeping their side of the bargain, they let go of Danny.

"Lindsay come on." He tried to grab her but she moved out of the way. Daniel pushed him down the hallway. He complied. He turned once more to see her smiling back at him. Waving the knife behind her back.

"Go on Montana." He mouthed before joining the group.

"What now?" Lindsay turned back to the men.

"Now you die in front of your friends." David hissed. Lindsay leaned closer to his ear.

"You do realise that they carry guns right?" She whispered. Daniel and David looked past Lindsay to see the whole group of people aiming their guns at them.

Daniel panicked and pulled Lindsay in front of him.

"You can't shoot me, you'll kill her!" David moved behind Daniel.

"Just shut up and move would ya! I'm trying to shoot someone!" Mac yelled at Daniel.

With a quick flick of her wrist Lindsay took this opportunity to stab Daniel in his right side. After he fell to the floor rolling and shouting in pain. She felt herself fall to the ground under immense weight. She felt hard bone crashing against her ribs and her face, she was sure she felt or heard something crack.

Then she heard gunshots, and the heavy lump on top of her went limp and fell off, lying on the floor next to her.

She opened her eyes and say blurs, blurry people running toward her. Some one cupping her face. Another applying pressure. Two yelling in her ears. One more on something what looked like a cell. But she couldn't tell. She could taste blood.

Finally she could sleep. The darkness was beckoning, so welcoming.

Finally she could sleep.

Just for a while.

_So what do ya think? Anything, hated it, loved it, couldn't bare it, fell in love with it. Please all I want is feedback. I thank you all so much for getting me to my hundred reviews! You all rock my socks. Whoop. Again I'm sorry I didn't update sooner. I promise to update in the next one or two days!_

_U ROCK  
Melx_


	13. Chapter 13

-1**Wow! Thank you so much for all the reviews. Your all helping me smile so much! I really hope you keep it up. Here you go as promised the next chapter.**

Chapter 13

After he fell, David had attacked her. Danny was the first to whip out his gun. Undoubtedly, he was the one that shot and killed David.

Before he knew it he was bolting towards her, dropping his gun in the process. He felt numb as he reached her cupping her face with his shaking hands. What'd she done? Why had she sacrificed herself for him?

"Don't do this to me, what did I tell you about being stupid, huh? Come on, Montana, Lindsay!" Danny whispered.

Stella was just behind him and as soon as she reached Lindsay she applied pressure to Lindsay's side, where a huge gash lay. Mac grabbed his cell and dialled a number, yelling into the speaker.

"Get me a god damn ambulance! Now!" He slammed the phone shut before joining Stella. Flack eventually raced up behind them supporting Angell. They both dropped to their knees yelling at Lindsay.

"Wake up Linds, I didn't push you outta the way of a bullet for nothing!" Angell started.

"Don't listen to the crazy woman Lindsay, just get up!" Flack gave Angell a look.

"Just…" John pulled Angell back by her hair before she could say anymore. Flack spun to see him dragging her down the hallway by her collar.

"Save Lindsay first!" She yelled. Flack stood and chased after her. Mac called after him but he needed to save her.

He would have to thank David for that later. Now David and Daniel had distracted the cops, they had rushed off to Lindsay leaving him. Luckily enough he had pick pocketed Mac's keys and unlocking the cuffs was a piece of cake. He was an ex detective after all.

Now he had to choose. Who to take? Jess the love of his life, Stella the best friend, Mac the big man, Danny the dirty blonde loving but playful CSI or Flack his worst enemy.

He wanted Jess so badly, but he wanted to hurt Flack so much. He would take both. He had a plan.

He grabbed Messer's gun, that he had dropped when he rushed toward his girlfriend and without even thinking about it, he grabbed Angell by her hair and pulled her away. Then he grabbed her collar, he didn't want to hurt her that much, he was never going to shoot her anyway.

He had alerted the detectives and Flack went into chase. Good. That's what he needed.

He turned round the corner and threw Angell behind him.

"Don't you dare move!" He shout whispered at her. Angell raised an eyebrow at him.

"I'm surprised you actually trust me." Angell was in shock.

"If you love someone, you should trust them." He snarled, like he wasn't completely satisfied with his answer. He turned and aimed his gun at the empty space in front of him just after the corner, the area where Flack would be standing soon.

Jess had to do something, at least he wasn't facing her.

"Good job I don't love you then." She whispered to herself before sweeping her leg into his ankles. Knocking his dead weight to the ground, the gun sliding across the floor, just as Flack rounded the corner.

Jess had to keep him down she was sure he'd kill one of them if she didn't. But it was too late he was up and running at Flack full pelt. In the blink of an eye he had tackled Flack to the ground. They wrestled each other, each of them throwing punches.

They actually looked like a couple of cats or two girls in a cat fight. The did not look very manly at all.

Angell clambered across the floor, toward the shiny gun, that Danny once carried. Once she had grasped it she fell against the wall, helping her to steady her arm. Then she realised something.

She didn't want to shoot John, at one point she had worked with him, joked with him, been a friend with him. Plus there was the bonus of shooting John but accidentally shooting Flack. But she loved Flack not John, John no longer meant anything to her, she raised her shaking hands again and aimed at John's left shoulder area where his heart would be.

It was the only place that was exposed and that wasn't going to hurt Flack. From then on everything went in slow motion.

The clicking down of the hammer, the pulling of the trigger, the loud banging noise of the round being fired and the moment John's body went limp.

Angell just stared, stared and stared at nothing. She didn't believe she just did that. She just shot an officer, an ex officer, but what's really the difference.

She didn't see Flack run over and hug her, or when the paramedics came round the corner. All she saw was white and dark. But there was something shining. Something in the distance that kept getting closer and closer, until she was finally able to work it out.

Flack. It was Don Flack. He was the shining bright in her eyes. She came back to earth and discovered herself somewhere she had never seen before.

A white room, a silent beep, a person lying on a bed opposite her, a man on a chair next to her, a man on a chair next to the other person, another person cradling a crying woman in his arms.

Then she felt it, the rapid pumping of drugs into her arm, her shoulder on fire, the drugs making it worse. She blinked. Then the pain properly kicked in. She screamed in pain, but couldn't move, she needed to take the needle out it hurt so bad.

"The needle! Get it out!" She screamed.

"Jess calm it, it's just morphine!" Flack tried to calm her, he stood, Stella and Mac ran to her side, Danny moved from the chair he had been sat n and also rushed over.

"Please, get it out! My shoulder burns." She let out another scream.

Two doctors ran in and pushed their way through the mass of people in their way. Jess started to shake then everything went silent and her body stopped moving. The doctors were running round checking machines and charts two more nurses had joined them and were shooing the four detectives to the other side of the room to where Lindsay lay.

After moments of silence, something happened.

Something that no one ever wanted to happen.

Beep. A long beeping noise came from Jess's machine.

"Jess!" Flack called out, he tried to run to her side but Mac and Danny held him back.

"Paddles to three sixty!" The first doctor yelled.

The room was filled with a buzz.

Her body was failing.

Why?

_I know, I know I'm mean. But your all gona have to wait till the next chapter to see what happens. Mwahahaha! Please review me tell me if you hate me if you like just keep the review chart up let's try and get to 130 reviews before I update again how about that? You know you want to!_

_U ROCK  
Melx _


	14. Chapter 14

-1**Okay so I didn't get 130 review I got one under but what the hell! I know you all loved it and I would like to thank you all so much for the kind reviews! Please review me at the end I hope you all enjoy this chapter! Even though Angell was dying last time we heard from her….**

Chapter 14

Beep.

The long disturbing sound echoed through the room.

Buzz.

The pulse of electricity ran through her body.

Nothing.

She was failing, her life was failing, his love was failing.

Buzz.

Then there was silence, no more continuous beeping, no more sound. Then….

Beep. Beep. Beep.

She was living, she was breathing, his love was growing for her.

"What the hell happened?" Flack burst out as he rampaged toward the doctors. The two nurses exited the room leaving one of the doctors running through Angell's chart at the bottom of her bed. The other faced up to Flack.

"Sir, you need to move. Now! If you don't she's going to die!" The doctor pushed him back, but Flack had already retraced his footsteps. He didn't want her to die.

"Why would she die?" Stella called out from behind him.

The doctor turned to face the worried group of people, who were staring intently at him. The doctor was serious and to be honest he wasn't sure if she was going to make it through this.

"She had an allergic reaction." He simply stated, haste in his tone.

"Allergic? Allergic to what?!" Mac burst out.

"Morphine."

--

Lindsay looked round. There was no one there. That was weird, she had never been in this place before. White walls, white floor, she was wearing white clothes.

"Who the heck dressed me? I wouldn't be caught dead in white!" Lindsay didn't actually mean to shout that out. The unusual thing was no one replied. It was silent. There was nothing. No one.

Lindsay walked forward, toward the only door in the mysterious room. She hesitantly pushed it open.

A sudden gust of wind hit her, she shielded her eyes from her thrashing hair. Beneath her feet she felt the soft ground, to be honest it felt like crunching wheat.

She opened her eyes.

"Huh?" Lindsay questioned herself, she finally realised where she was.

She looked around. All she could see was fields of wheat, grass, animals and a lone house standing in the middle of all the land. Her house, Lindsay's childhood house. She was home. In Montana.

Without even thinking she ran in her white clothes over to her house, what the hell was happening? She ran against the door it opened, she remembered that the door handle had fallen off and all you needed to do to open it was to run at it full pelt. She remembered the first time she had to do it, when she was coming back from a day at school. She had run at the door with as much force as possible, but instead of falling through the door she bounced back and fell on the muddy ground. Much to her fathers pleasure.

Lindsay took a quick look round before realising there was no one there. She had called out a few times but she got no answer. She was now in her cosy living room. The fire was alight, but there was still no one there. She turned to leave when she heard a girls voice from behind her.

"What took you so long?" It was a child's voice a voice she knew very well. She spun around to see if her assumptions were correct.

"Kelly?!" She was right, it was her childhood friend, her friend that had been killed by Daniel. The monster.

"Oh my god you look……actually you look pretty much the same you did when I last saw you. Apart from your missing the blood and huge bullet hole and everything." Lindsay sat on the couch next to one of her best friends.

"Thanks, you look well taller, not much but some." Kelly teased.

"Hey!" Lindsay smiled, then after a moment of silence she noticed something. "Wait if your dead, does that mean I'm…" Lindsay frowned. Kelly laughed at her. Her face was priceless.

"Your not dead, your dressed in white, your hovering between life and being stuck here forever and ever and ever and ever….." Kelly loved distressing her friend. Lindsay hit her on the arm playfully.

"Sorry the others couldn't make it, it's god's birthday, he's got cake, I'm on a diet." Kelly smiled. "No, they're just out for a wander they didn't know you were coming, in fact neither did I, until someone tried to brake down the flipping door!" Kelly pointed to the half open door.

"That's how we open it these days!" Lindsay defended herself.

The two sat on the couch warming by the fire, until Lindsay finally asked the question.

"I don't want to die Kel, not yet." Lindsay looked to her friend.

"I don't want you to die either Linds, you know we watched all them movies where the ghosts say to the half dead people 'You have to go back' well I never thought I would say this but you have to go back." Kelly smiled.

"I know but…" Lindsay was interrupted by a sort of screaming noise coming from the fire place. Lindsay and even Kelly stood up.

"Does this happen often?" Lindsay took a step back away from the couch, Kelly was close behind her.

"Not usually, unless Anna's fallen down the flipping chimney again." Kelly kept a straight face. She had no idea what or who was screaming was.

Then there was a light, and in front of the fire appeared a human figure, a woman. The screaming stopped and the light disappeared leaving just a lone woman.

"Someone must hate me!" The woman shouted pointing toward the sky.

"Read my damn medical chart! Allergy to morphine basically means do not give me it! Dumb asses!" Lindsay could tell who it was from that very moment.

"Yeah! Now it's a party!" Lindsay smiled.

"As long as there's alcohol I'm there." Angell didn't realise who she was talking to she was still staring at the ceiling.

"Like your entrance so your nearly dead too huh?" Lindsay asked, Angell turned to address who she was talking to.

"I……Lindsay!!" Angell raced over and hugged her.

"Can't….breathe…." Lindsay was being crushed under Angell's tight squeeze.

"Sorry." Angell backed off. She was also dressed in white.

"Who dressed us seriously, think someone's got it out for me." Angell looked down at herself.

"Your only dressed like that to indicate that your not actually dead yet." Kelly smiled. Angell looked down at the small girl.

"Awh! Hi." Angell looked to Lindsay then to Kelly confused. "So your dressed like that because your already dead right?" Angell questioned. Kelly was dressed casually like she normally would.

"Yeah that's right." Kelly smiled.

"This is Kelly, one of my best friends remember when I had to go back to Bozeman for that trial?" Lindsay said. Angell nodded then eventually caught on.

"Oh hey! So what do I do to get outta here? No offence it's nice and all but.."

"It's my house you dork!" Lindsay smiled at Angell.

"Oh god it's lovely look at that…..half broken door. What did you live as a burglar?" Angell raised an eyebrow.

"Oh hey girls." Two men walked through the door. David and John. They were dressed casually. They were dead.

"Aahh it's the party crashers." Kelly was going to take care of this she could see both Lindsay and Jess were scared.

"If you wouldn't mind, get out!" Kelly moved toward them.

"No we don't think we will staying here would be nice." The two men smiled at the two detectives. Kelly smiled then sighed.

"I suppose you can stay then, but only if you answer one question, how are you both at keeping balance after being hit by a plank of wood?" Kelly did a dramatic stance and did her best jazz hands, after a few seconds she clicked her fingers, and the door the two men were standing next to shut in their faces and they went flying backward. Kelly turned back to her friends.

"Go now! Or I'll be forced to shoot them or something." Kelly stood in front of the giggling detectives.

"Oh please shoot ahead." Angell gestured toward the door.

"Seriously go, live, love, now!" Kelly sighed they weren't going anywhere.

"Lindsay I love you, Jess you rock as far as I'm concerned this may hurt but your not listening to me so, well, I'm going to have so much fun doing this. Bye guys!" Kelly then immediately grabbed both of the two's heads and banged them together quite violently.

A flash, then a bang and they were gone. Back to the living. Kelly dusted her hands off, her work here was done. Then there was a screaming. Not like before though.

She stood facing the fireplace, then there was a big cloud of dust and a loud girls voice screaming.

"HOT, HOT!!" It was Anna.

"What have I told you about falling down the chimney?" Kelly asked holding her hands out. Anna was jumping around, the fire was hot obviously.

"Go sit in a bucket." Kelly walked off into the kitchen, smiling to herself.

She'd done good.

Real good.

_Can you believe it? No cliff hanger, well sort of anyway! Please review me happy I quite liked this chapter I don't know why I just did but I want know if you did. I'll update soon people, I've done my bit now you do yours!_

_U ROCK  
Melx_


	15. Chapter 15

-1**I am so…..WOW…..thank you all so much for the reviews. The amount I got was excellent, I'm so glad you liked it. So as promised here's the next chapter!**

Chapter 15

Danny had assumed his original position, sitting in a chair, next to Lindsay, holding her hand.

Don had assumed his original position as well, he was sitting in a chair next to Jess, but he wasn't holding her hand. He still hadn't told her he loved her yet. She had sorta told him she loved him, but he thought that she had said that to piss John off a bit.

Stella and Mac were next to each other holding one another. They had never been so scared for their fellow workers, their best friends.

Stella's eyes were red and her cheeks were wet. She had definitely been crying. Mac didn't blame her, after all she had been a part of this, this whole charade. They were stood in the middle of the room, in between the two unconscious patients.

Then, a clatter of a chair falling over made the whole room jump out of their skin.

"She squeezed my hand, I swear she did!" Danny was stood up, still grasping Lindsay's cold hand.

Stella, Mac and even Don rushed over surrounding Lindsay's bed. Danny bent down pushing the hair out of her face so he could see her beautiful face.

"Lindsay? Lindsay come on wake up please. Montana don't make me kiss you in front of all these people." Danny was trying his hardest to wake his girl up.

"Oh god no please don't do you know how embarrassing that would be?" Lindsay croaked, she'd woken up, but hadn't opened her eyes yet.

"Yes, yes you didn't die that's good!" Danny hugged her lightly, Stella and Mac smiled and hugged each other, finally one of their friends had awoken. Don was so pleased that Lindsay had woken up, he loved her like his little sister.

"Ya think? I'm not ready to die yet!" Lindsay spoke her voice still low and whispering. She attempted to open her eyes, the light she was looking into was so bright and the room she was in was so white.

"No please don't tell me this room is white?! Please tell me I'm not in white?!" Lindsay's eyes shot open and looked under her covers.

"Phew, blue isn't exactly my colour but it'll do." Lindsay smiled and looked to the rest of the team who were staring back at her looking extremely amused with her wacky behaviour.

"What?" Lindsay traced their faces for an answer. Then she saw that Stella had been crying, Mac looked concerned, Flack looked fine but underneath she knew he was sad and Danny, well, he looked a complete mess, scruffy hair, bloodshot eyes and he hadn't shaved in a day or two.

"God, I thought I looked bad, have you lot looked in the mirror recently?...………Please someone say something!" Lindsay couldn't bare the sound of her voice any longer.

"I'm so glad your back, Montana……….I love you." Danny spoke without ease. Lindsay looked up at him with her big, brown, sparkling eyes.

"I love you too." Lindsay answered trying not to let herself cry. "While I'm in this position does anyone else want to love me?" Lindsay widened her arms, but without fail, Danny was the first to hug her.

--

She could hear beeping, and talking or was it just her ears getting the better of her? She felt a terrible throbbing in her head, arm and shoulder. She understood the shoulder part just not the rest.

She tried opening her eyes but it was too bright. What kind of gazillion watt light bulb was shining over her?

She raised her arm, the one that wasn't throbbing to be precise, and she shielded her eyes from the brightness.

She opened her eyes and peered around as much as she could. She was in a white room, there definitely was a beeping noise, there definitely was talking going on.

Wait! Talking, she recognised those voices. She tried to sit up but she found herself tucked in she grabbed them and threw them back. She pushed herself up and looked around.

Next to her was the machine, the machine that was making that annoying beeping noise. Further round was the door, then next to that was a gathering of people and judging by hair patterns, she could see Stella, Mac, Flack and Danny. What they were gathering round she was not sure of.

She quietly clambered onto the cover that was once covering her, she realised she wasn't actually wearing a hospital gown, but wearing hospital pyjamas. The best part of it, they weren't white.

Angell had recovered from most of the dizziness, but still felt all the pain she was feeling earlier. She reached over to the bedside table and grabbed a crossword book, obviously Flack had been doing it. She recognised his cute scruffy writing. She wasn't sure how writing could be cute, but it was to her.

If her brothers ever caught a glimpse of this side, the girly side of Angell. Angell would see no end to the mimicking and the teasing.

She flicked through the book and came across a puzzle that Flack had finished but what was mysterious was the way he had spelt one of the words. Angell looked up and stared at the mass of people, in shock.

--

"Good to have you back kiddo." Stella hugged Lindsay squeezing her as much as possible, like she was trying to check that this was all real and not just a darn dream.

"Alright, Stella, having, issues, breathing, here!" Lindsay blurted out. She wasn't only having trouble breathing but her body ached all over and her ribs on the right side of her body were in extreme pain.

"Did I die and come back? Seriously people pain these days, gets worse and worse." Lindsay said. She looked round the room, then spotted her morphine drip.

"Ooohhh yum, morphine drip." Lindsay looked to the rest of the gang who were looking disturbed by her last remark.

"Calm it guys I don't do drugs, morphine can't harm anyone who's being treated with it. It just helps them sleep." Lindsay tried to iron out the ripples that her friends were accusing her of causing. She didn't do drugs, they were wrong, both her friends and drugs.

"What if your allergic?" Flack broke the silence. Lindsay's eyes widened.

"The doctors gave Angell morphine didn't they? Don't they know she's allergic?" Lindsay remembered her little half dead half living experience with Kelly and Angell.

"They do now, she had a reaction." Mac spoke.

"They don't know if she's going to make it." Stella said. Everyone turned to look at Angell's bed, Lindsay could also see through the gap of people.

They were all so shocked to see the supposedly unconscious woman staring at them legs crossed holding Flack's crossword puzzle book.

"Nine across, five letters, glorious, beautiful and good creatures, mythical that come from the heavens. Angel. A.N.G.E.L.L. That's how you spelt it." Angell looked toward Flack after reading from the book.

The whole team was frozen, they didn't know what to do, they didn't know what to say. Lindsay didn't care if anyone stared at her, she just had to scream it out.

"It's a party! There's alcohol! At least your not in a white dress!" Lindsay smiled throwing her arms up in the air. Which sorta hurt a bit.

Angell couldn't help but let out a snort of laughter.

"You remember it too?! She shoulda shot them mind you the door thing was pretty good." Jess and Lindsay both laughed but then noticed the look on their co-workers faces.

"Sorry inside joke carry on." Lindsay looked down trying to contain her laughter.

Jess looked to Flack and put her serious face back on.

"So?" Jess asked. "Why spell it like that?"

Flack stepped forward.

"You might not have seen it yet but I ……..I…" Flack grabbed her hand.

"You what?" Angell asked.

"Yeah, you what Flack?" Stella and Lindsay chorused a twinkle in both of their eyes.

Flack looked deeply into Jess' eyes they were beautiful just like her, he would tell her, tell her now in front of everyone. He could prove that he loved her. He opened his mouth to speak, it was moment of truth.

"I…."

_Okay so I suppose I'm kinda evil here just thought I'd leave another cliff hanger here, just to add a little more suspense, but it's good suspense this time, at least no one's going to get shot. Please review me and I might even try to update sooner, even though I'm at drama tomorrow till like seven o' clock. But I'll try my best to get the next chapter up tomorrow. Go on you know you want to!_

_U ROCK  
Melx_


	16. Chapter 16

-1**OMG! I am so sorry I haven't updated any sooner, I have good reason, one; I got back at two AM from a drama trip to see West Side Story in the Lowery Theatre which was great may I add. Two; I got major ill and felt really sick. But all nearly better now! Thanks to all you reviewers, love you to bits keep me happy, and I'll keep you updated!**

Chapter 16

_Flack looked deeply into Jess' eyes they were beautiful just like her, he would tell her, tell her now in front of everyone. He could prove that he loved her. He opened his mouth to speak, it was moment of truth._

"_I…."_

_--_

"I…..I lo…." Flack was stopped mid sentence as a nurse walked in and stood in front of the group.

"Visiting hours is over, I'm sorry you must go now." She announced. The CSI's never moved they didn't want to leave, but in the end they knew that they had to. They really didn't want to have to answer to the law when they broke them.

Stella was the first to move. Embracing Angell she whispered something in her ear. Something so quiet only Jess and herself could hear it. She drew back and smiled. Mac grabbed Angell's hand and squeezed it so softly. So reassuringly. Mac let go and held Stella's hand. Danny gave Jess a warm hug and drew back giving her a safe smile before vacating the area to say goodbye to Lindsay. Stella wandered over to Lindsay's bed to say their goodbyes.

Leaving Flack and Angell.

Alone but together.

Uh oh.

--

"I don't want to leave you, not yet." Danny wouldn't let Lindsay go. Lindsay was trying to wave her arms around, trying to get him to release his grasp. But all she did was end up looking like a stranding duck.

"Danny. I'll be fine. You'll be back in the morning. I've got Jess she's kept me alive this long, I'm sure she wont fail me now." Lindsay finally pushing Danny back said.

"I promise I'll be back. Ten in the morning okay?" He rhetorically asked.

"Eleven." Lindsay tried, she didn't want to make him get up that early on his day off.

"Ten thirty." Danny bargained.

"Done." They shook hands, then Danny shuffled across the room toward the door to let Stella and Mac say goodbye.

"Bye kiddo, have fun." Stella hugged one of her best friends. Lindsay looked at her weirdly from over her shoulder.

"Have fun you say? Oh yeah me and Angell are gona have a rave!" Lindsay raised an eyebrow as Stella stepped back.

"You know what I mean." Stella moved aside to let Mac through.

"No, no I really don't." Lindsay smiled as she hugged Mac.

"Bye Mac, don't let anyone work tomorrow, they've all achieved at least one work free day, let the other unit take over for a while. I'm sure your all exhausted, I mean chasing Stella, me and Jess can be tiring work." Lindsay pulled back. Mac smiled as he went to join Stella and Danny.

"I'll see what I can do." Mac said. Danny opened the door. Then all three of them realised they were missing someone. Flack. They looked over to the other side of the room, and were shocked at the sight they saw.

Flack and Angell weren't kissing.

In fact Don was standing at least two metres from Angell's bed, the look on Angell's face wasn't too pleasant at all..

What had been going on while they were saying goodbye?

--

"Anyway, I'll see you tomorrow Jess." Flack turned to leave but Jess didn't let go of Flack's hand.

"What were you going to say?" Angell looked into his deep blue eyes.

"When?" Flack asked in an innocent voice.

"You know when, come on, tell me." She smiled. Her smile was so sweet, something he couldn't resist.

"I, I don't know really. With all that happened, I think I was going to say I'm so happy your okay. Did John hurt you at all?" Flack asked protectively. Angell's mood had dulled ever so slightly, she hadn't actually heard what she had wanted to hear.

"No, apart from all the punches, kicks and the occasional elbow, I'm great thanks." Angell nodded sarcastically.

"Good cause when he kissed you before I……" Flack couldn't have stopped himself fast enough. He wasn't supposed to tell her what he had done. Not yet anyway.

"He did what?" Angell let loose her grip on Flack's hands and her voice was cold and chilling.

"I couldn't stop him, I wanted to kill him, but I couldn't stop him." Flack looked to his shoes and took a step back. He had hurt her. She would be able to handle it. Eventually. But she was too fragile right now. She would break like a thin sheet of glass.

"You could have tried." Angell whispered, sending Flack evil eyes.

"He held a gun to your head, he threatened to shoot you or one of us." Flack tried but ended up taking another step back.

"He makes me sick." Angell scowled. "Also, you came after me when you shouldn't have, you came after me when Mac shouted at you not to."

"I wasn't going to let them hurt you." Flack found himself up against the wall.

--

Danny, Lindsay, Stella and Mac kept looking at the two, who looked like they hated one another. What was wrong with them?

"You know Flack you'd be dead." Angell store holes into his head. "Please can you go now." Angell looked down to her bare feet that were dangling over the bed side.

The whole team could hear their conversation.

"Please can you leave now." The nurse interrupted the silence.

Danny, Mac and Stella waited a second before slowly exiting, stealing glances back at the distraught people, and the confused Lindsay.

Flack looked one last time at the love of his life before shuffling toward the door. With one last look back at her he closed the door and left the hospital.

This was never the way they were supposed to end. It was supposed to end like one of those fairytales. The ones where the handsome prince and the beautiful princess finally discover that they are perfect for each other. The ones where they finally see sense and get together. They should make each other happy, keep each other safe. This was never the way it was supposed to end.

But maybe, sometimes, it doesn't work out the way you would expect.

Maybe, this is the end.

_OMG! I'm not being big headed or anything. But I absolutely loved that ending it actually nearly made me cry and I wrote it! Please review me happy and tell me if my suspicion was right about the last part. So will Flack and Angell ever discover they were right for each other? Review and I'll try and update faster!  
U ROCK  
Melx_


	17. Chapter 17

-1**So the response I got on the last chapter was, Okay. But I suppose most of you hate me right now for doing that to Flack and Angell. I'm going to leave them to cool a bit. How about some Mac/Stella? I knew you would want some. Here you go….**

Chapter 17

They exited the hospital hand in hand. Flack had wandered off up the street, they could tell he wasn't happy. The way he and Angell had left each other was heartbreaking.

Danny had tried to go after him but Don shrugged him off and continued to walk away. Danny turned, and went in the completely opposite direction after saying a quick farewell to Mac and Stella.

Mac looked both ways. One. Toward Don Flack the uplifting spirit in their souls. The man that always put a smile on their faces. The man with the plan. Two. Toward Danny Messer, the joke of the lab. The class clown. The feel good factor guy. Both had turned. All because of three men. Three cold hearted men.

But however much they wanted to they couldn't turn back time. They couldn't make things better with a click of the fingers. However much they wanted to, they couldn't.

--

Stella walked into the lab. Seeing Mac sitting in his room. She changed the direction that she was heading in and went toward the glass doors.

"Is this home for you?" She asked opening the heavy glass doors. Mac turned to look at her and smiled as he saw his angel standing right there.

"What? Is there someone behind me? Should I be scared?" Stella frowned. Mac laughed and gestured for her to come and sit next to him on the sofa in the middle of the room.

"No. Come here." Mac wrapped his arms around her and after pulling back he took one long look at her. Beautiful.

"Seriously, what do you want?" Stella raised an eyebrow. Mac put an arm over her shoulder as she snuggled up next to him. It was dark and straight after they left Angell and Lindsay they came to the lab. It was their home.

"Nothing. I've already got it." He smiled. She looked up to him.

"Who graduated and made you soppy?" Stella smiled.

"I'm so lucky, if you were hurt like Lindsay, or Jess, I don't know what I would do." Mac stared at the large glass window at the side of his office looking out to the city of New York.

"You would, stay calm, play it cool and smile until I got better. But, I didn't get hurt and I'm fine." Stella whispered.

"Easy for you to say, I wasn't the one kidnapped." Mac looked at her.

"Blah, blah. It's just words. But, I do hope Flack and Jess do sort whatever is going on out. Have you ever been to a crime scene with both of them? After flirting like mad with each other everything goes silent, I tell you Mac you could cut the sexual tension with a knife!" Stella pulled away and sat up. Mac let out a chuckle.

"Yeah, I know. Maybe Lindsay will talk some sense into her tonight." Mac stood.

"Yeah." Stella concurred and stood next to him. "Shall we go." She grabbed his hand that swung freely.

--

Danny held his head in his hand. He had let them take her, his best friend wouldn't let him in and all he could think of was how he had done all of this and he still hadn't saved his girl. He could've but he was too slow. Where did it go wrong?

--

Stella and Mac walked hand in hand down the cold dark street. They were together, but so far apart. They were never going to let each other go though. Not ever. But their lives right now weren't so great. Mac believed that it was himself that got the three kidnapped. Stella believed it was her fault for escaping the kidnappers and leaving Lindsay and Jess to die. Where did it go wrong?

--

Don sat on a bench in the park. He was amazed at the fact that he was still sober. Why hadn't he found them sooner? Then maybe they wouldn't be in this mess. This would never of happened if it wasn't for him. That's what he believed. Where did it go wrong?

--

Lindsay lay hugging her pillow. Danny had left even though she didn't want him to, but she couldn't tell him that, she had made him leave. She never wanted this to happen. She was building up the courage to talk to Jess. But she always found a way to stop herself. The only reason Angell was like this was because of her, she had got Jess shot. That's what she believed. Where did it go wrong?

--

She rocked back and forth, she didn't want to see him right now, she didn't want to talk right now, she didn't even want to breathe right now. The room was dark but she could see Lindsay decapitating the pillow with her tight squeeze. She didn't want her friends to get hurt, that's why she sacrificed herself. Her plan was full proof. Where did it go wrong?

--

"Lindsay? Lindsay get up." Lindsay heard a muffled woman's voice in her ear. Then she started shaking her.

"What's going on?" Lindsay opened her eyes and saw Angell towering over her.

"Where are we?" Jess pulled Lindsay up, she was panicking.

"We're at the hospital Jess, calm it." Lindsay was now fully awake and listening to the terrified woman. It was dark and cold. Lindsay grabbed Jess' arms and felt blood.

"Why are you bleeding?" Lindsay moved her hands up to her shoulder amazingly it wasn't coming from her gunshot wound, but that also wasn't good.

"I don't frickin know! I don't know where it's coming from!" Lindsay grabbed her hand and felt her way over to the switch so she could see her properly.

After three or four misleading attempts to hit the switch she finally found it. She flicked the switch. But as soon as the light came on she wished she hadn't put it on. She screamed and pulled Jess toward her.

Jess wasn't the only one bleeding, Lindsay herself was too. Her shoulder was slashed and her arm was cut. But with all the adrenalin pumping through her veins she couldn't feel it.

Jess was cut and bruised everywhere. Her legs were blood stained and stomach was bloodied, probably from her recent wound there.

The two continued to look at each other until something caught their eyes. They both looked up and to the wall opposite them.

There was writing. Writing in blood. Their blood.

They thought the drama was all over but really it was just starting.

_And you all thought I was nearly finished, you don't know me well enough yet! Come on review me tell me how evil I am how nasty and cruel I am, or even how much you hate me! So who's after them now and are they actually after Lindsay and Jess? Review and update faster. Oh ad by the way I just found this great song I was listening to it and it helped me write the bit that started with 'Danny held his head….' try listening to it it's called My Skin by Natalie Merchant._

_U ROCK  
Melx_


	18. Chapter 18

-1_The response I got from the last chapter was cool. Most of it saying that I'm evil and don't I know it. Mwahahaha I just threw a curveball. Now lets see what's happening with the girls and the rest of our depressed team…_

Chapter 18

What to do? What should they do? Run? Hide? Scream? Dance? Wait why would they dance? Lindsay's eyes were darting from one side of the room to the other, then back again.

Jess, on the other hand was confused and shaking and for once she was acting scared. She observed the room. There was their two beds covered in blood and there was various cuts in the mattress and sheets.

The room was clean and as it was before they had both drifted off to sleep. Apart from the wall that was covered in crimson blood writing. Writing that she could understand, writing that she could read, writing that she was scared by.

"What, what do we d…do?" She asked like a scared child. Lindsay didn't hear her and instead went into detective mode.

She rushed over to the window and looked out, maybe there was someone running away from the hospital or someone staring up at them.

There wasn't but there was someone walking back past the hospital. He had black hair and a depressed frown. It had to be Flack.

"Flack. Come on Jess we have to go." Lindsay ran back over to her and grabbed her hand. "Don't stop for anyone okay? Stay with me." Jess nodded.

Lindsay took a breath then threw open the door and made a break for it, pulling Jess behind her.

On their dash for freedom, they came across many sights. Nurses trying to stop them, they were met by Lindsay's hand pushing them out of the way. Then there was the healthy doctors who tried to run after them, but Lindsay and Angell being very special detectives could run so much faster than all of them put together. There was also the sickened patients looking at their bloodied cuts and clothes.

That's what puzzled Lindsay. Why didn't they hurt, why were they not in excruciating pain. She knew that she wasn't, maybe it was the adrenalin. If it was they would soon start to feel the pain.

There it was, the door, it was in full running distance. Lindsay could feel herself run faster and faster, dodging the wheelchairs and machines that were being pushed through the corridors, along with all the people that were getting in their way.

The door was an automatic so she didn't have to stretch out, but she hoped that it would open fast enough so Jess and herself would go flying into it.

Then she felt Jess slowing down.

"Come on Angell, just a few more steps!" Lindsay kept on pulling her, and eventually she sped up again.

The doors shot open and the two flew outside. Hopping down at least three steps at a time.

"Flack!" Lindsay called as she ran towards the dark figure.

--

Danny had tried to comfort him, but right now there wasn't anything that could make him feel better. Nothing apart from her.

He'd walked for god knows how many miles down the street away from the hospital, but he found himself heading back the same way. Well, after all he did live that way.

He passed the entrance of the hospital, he didn't dare look up the steps he didn't want to face it the humility.

--

He hadn't heard her and she couldn't call out any louder she was starting to lose breath and heart.

"Flack!" She called out again. But he still didn't hear her, she started to slow. She couldn't keep up the momentum and by the look of Angell neither could she.

Then, Jess fell to the floor and screamed twice as loud as Lindsay was shouting for Flack. She grabbed her stomach and screamed again. She was in pain. The only good thing that came out it was that Flack was running towards the two.

--

He heard a scream a woman screaming from inside the hospital gates. He turned and retraced his steps. He stood and looked toward two woman, one had just fallen on the ground, he didn't know who they were but he had to help them.

--

Lindsay dropped to her knees just like Angell had done moments earlier. So Flack hadn't heard them maybe he had heard Angell screaming.

"What's wrong?! What hurts?" Lindsay asked the screaming girl.

"I'm allergic to morphine!" Angell stuttered.

"I know, but what hurts now?" Lindsay held Angell's shoulders trying to make eye contact.

"I've been injected with morphine!" Angell tried, still clutching her stomach.

"I know the doctors didn't know you were allergic to morphine." Lindsay finally got eye contact from the woman.

"No! Whoever did this. They injected me. I'm having a reaction!" Angell screamed again.

Flack approached the two.

"What's going on here ladies….." Flack knelt down next to the two then he realised who it was. "Jess, Lindsay what the hell?!"

"We don't know 'what the hell?' that's what!" Lindsay yelled at him. Flack looked at her confused.

"Help us call Mac and Stella, please!" Lindsay struggled to keep Angell upright. She wondered why the doctors hadn't found their way out to them yet. She looked up to see them all trapped inside. The doors had malfunctioned. The doctors were all slamming at it trying to open it with little success.

Flack flipped open his phone and entered Mac's speed dial number and pressed the phone to his ear.

"Mac! Yeah get down to the hospital….." Flack started but Angell let out another painful scream. "No, that was Angell, that's why we need you, no she's not giving birth what are you mad?! Lindsay and Angell they're, they're not looking so good. Hurry!" Flack slammed the phone shut.

"Stella and Mac are coming they were actually coming back to see you two even though visiting hours are over." Flack told Lindsay. "What's going on?"

"We don't know, she's been injected with morphine again, we've been cut but we can't feel the pain." Lindsay started.

"WE! I bloody can that's why I slowed down, that's why I'm screaming, have you seen my legs?!" Jess screamed.

Flack hesitantly pulled up the legs of her bloodied pyjama legs revealing at least five slash marks that thankfully weren't all deep.

"Oh my god!" Lindsay gasped. "How come I can't feel that." Lindsay pointed to her shoulder and hip.

"What is going on here?!" Mac and Stella erupted.

"We tried to escape but the doctors didn't want us to, so they decided to knife us instead! What do you think happened?!" Angell screamed out.

"You should see our room." Lindsay said a bit more calmly than Angell had sounded.

"Why?" Stella asked.

"Whoever did this left a message in our blood on the wall!" Lindsay started to panic, she didn't believe what she was saying.

"What did it say?" Mac questioned.

Lindsay looked him deep in the eye. She told him, exactly as it said on the wall.

"I will get you, all of you."

_Ooohhh scary don't you think. I quite liked Angell's character in this one, but that's just me. Please tell me what you think or I won't update as often as I do in fact, please can I have at least ten or twelve or I won't update until like a week has past. I know I sound big headed but I'm not sure if your liking this as much as you did. So review me please!  
U ROCK  
Melx _


	19. Chapter 19

_I loved the response that I got off the last chapter whoop! Thank you all so much you all rock! Right, I'm so sorry that it took me this long to update, I was at a drama performance (which was great may I add it's called the last waltz it came to our school!) So I haven't had any time to upload my new chapter but as you can see now I am going to!_

Chapter 19

She started shaking just as she had done in her room. Tossing, turning. Screaming yelling.

He was trying to restrain her hold her feet to the ground as Flack held her shoulders. Whoever did this, he would get. No matter how long it took.

She was crying just as she had done earlier. How could this happen to her friends? This wasn't meant to happen.

He was trying to hold her down, trying to keep her alive. But as time passed, hope faded, and dreams were lost.

She didn't know what to do. There was nothing she could do. Maybe she could try and get the doctors out. So they could help her friends. That would be helpful, but something still puzzled her.

Why was there no pain?

She looked to one of her unnoticed wounds on her legs, rolling up her trouser leg she saw the semi dried blood stain. Tracing her fingers up and down the blood stained patch, she felt nothing. In fact there was nothing there, no cut, no slit. She hadn't been hurt. That blood was fake!

She checked her shoulder it was the exact same! This was wrong. The person who did this was wrong, they were twisted.

She scrambled to Angell's side. She grabbed one of her trouser legs and ripped it revealing up to her knee. She was still shaking but Lindsay could tell and feel that Angell's leg too was not cut.

"Lindsay! What are you doing?!" Mac shouted.

"Get outta the way!" Flack shouted at her.

Lindsay looked down at her feet and moved away.

Stella had stopped crying and was now attempting to hold down Angell's torso.

Lindsay shuffled over to the door that the doctors were still banging on. Still trying to get out of. She stood in front of it.

"Don't you have a back door?!" She shouted through the glass. The doctors and nurses stopped banging and looked at each other. After a nervous silence they all dashed in the opposite direction heading for the back door.

"Goons." Lindsay whispered. She shuffled back toward the group of people on the ground.

"Make yourself useful and call Danny!" Mac yelled at her. Lindsay quietly nodded and complied.

"I don't have a cell." Lindsay quietly spoke. Flack reached into his pocket and threw his phone at her.

"Use this!" Flack angrily yelled. Lindsay moved out of their way and dialled in Danny's number (which she knew by heart).

Her friends which she loved and worshiped were screaming at her telling her that she was useless. In a way they were just like the three that had abducted her. Maybe there was such a thing as a thin line between love and hate.

"Messer." A tired voice spoke from the other end of the receiver. A lone tear rolled down Lindsay's cheek maybe her friends, weren't actually her friends.

"Hello!" Danny's voice awoke Lindsay from her day nightmare.

"Yeah, hey, Danny, sorry." Lindsay's voice broke even though she tried her hardest not to let it.

"Lindsay? Are you okay? I'm coming back." Danny spoke in a commanding tone.

"Danny! We got attacked, well sorta, so yeah if you could come back?" Lindsay bit the cuff of her hospital pyjamas.

"I'm there in five!" He slammed the phone shut as Lindsay did.

Why did her friends hate her why had they even pretended to like her? Danny. Well maybe he liked her for who she was, but maybe he was just being nice to her because he wanted something. But it felt like more.

All she knew was that her so called friends thought she was A; a waste of space. B; Useless like the kidnappers thought, and C; Not the person they were hoping to become co workers with.

Another tear fell. She actually liked these people. But the hard bit was, they didn't like her.

She took a deep breath then another. Calming herself for the misery walk back toward the people who were holding Angell to the ground. The people she no longer knew. Then she realised something.

Why would Danny have gone to Montana to see her in trial if he didn't love her like she loved him?

Why had Stella called her, her best friend and stuck up for her on more than one occasion?

Why did Flack always ruffle her hair and act like her big brother, even if they were alone in a bar?

Why did Mac love and treat her like a member of the team like everyone else?

Why had Angell sacrificed herself to save her?

These people, they weren't her enemies they were her friends.

"Make up your mind damn it woman!" Lindsay shout whispered to herself.

Lindsay once again took some deep breaths and wiped her eyes that now looked a bit redder than usual. After she gathered as much self confidence as she could she spun around.

Wait? Where? What? Who? They weren't there in fact nobody was there no doctor, no Stella, Mac, Danny, Flack, Angell or nurse. If felt as if she was completely the only person in the world. She didn't like it.

There was no voices, no sound, no birds flying overhead, no cars speeding across the road.

There was just………..nothing.

Nothing.

Then there was something, something she couldn't place. It was like she was being electrocuted. She could hear voices and screaming. She could hear commands being shouted at people.

But why couldn't she see them? What was wrong with her? Where were the voices coming from?

Then she heard one thing one thing that made her realise she wasn't alone. One solemn word that made her feel at home, coming from one persons low voice that she recognised, one persons voice that she loved.

"Montana!"

**So what's happened to Lindsay? To be honest I don't even know. Only joking! I know this chapter was a bit crappy but I need filler chapters to be able to explain the story. So please review me! Even if it's just something like 'THIS IS A REVIEW' I don't mind though it would be nicer if you criticized or complimented me or something! You know I love you all! If anyone watches Hollyoaks here I'm just gona type this OMG the McQueen's they just got blown up and Michaela lying on the floor in the end! Noooo, I hope Myra, Mercedes, Jacqui, Michaela and John Paul make it out, I'm not bothered if Tina dies. I know that sounds bad, but I don't really like her that much. Sorry about that ramble people! PLEASE REVIEW ME HAPPY, SINCE I'VE TRAPPED A NERVE AND ALL, MY HAND IS SERIOUSLY OUTTA CONTROL IT TOOK ME FOREVER TO WRITE THIS****J**

**U ROCK  
Melx **


	20. Chapter 20

-1**Aahh 200 reviews!! You guys rock, don't ever change! Thank you all so much for sticking with me through all of my wicked and awkwardness. I'm smiling again. I know this is maybe slow updating but my hand is still outta control so I'm really sorry. Thank you all so much (again)! I'll try and make this chapter good for y'all….**

Chapter 20

Buzz. Buzz.

Scream. Yell. Shout.

Cry. Helpless.

Still. Nothing.

"Wake her up! Wake her up now! If you don't I'll hurt you!" Angell bounced up and down on her bed, trying to see over the surgeons and doctors heads that were surrounding Lindsay's bed.

So far three nurses had tried to get her to sit down and shut up, but she wanted, needed to see her friend. She wasn't allowed to die.

--

Earlier in the night………..

Lindsay sat hugging her pillow, slightly decapitating it. She kept looking toward Angell then back at the floor. She had to talk to her at some point, now, later, in a minute, she was just putting it off. Why had Angell gone off on one? Flack was trying to say something they had all wanted him to say to her a long time ago.

She looked at the woman who was rocking forwards and backwards. Now was her time.

"Why?" Simple and short.

"Why what?" Angell replied almost straight away, as if she'd been waiting for it.

"Why are you afraid?" Lindsay asked, still staring at the floor in front of her, squeezing the pillow tight.

"Afraid of what?" Angell asked slightly confused.

"Love?" Lindsay almost whispered. Angell broke her gaze from the blank wall and stared at the small woman who was still hugging the pillow but now she was looking back.

"I'm not." Angell tried to hide the tone in her voice. But Lindsay noticed she was hiding something.

"You may be smart, daring, careful and even hot but you're a terrible liar." Lindsay didn't change the facial expression she wore, which was dull and plain. Angell store at the woman she was right but Jess never told anyone of her past. Not usually. She had told Stella, since she had been through things that Stella had also been through.

"I'm not, okay?" She repeated.

"I know there's something wrong Jess, I can read you inside out. You, you and Stella are my best friends I would tell you anything. I would also have to tell my home girl as well though." Lindsay tilted her head to the side.

"Home girl?" Angell raised an eyebrow. A smile grew on Lindsay's face, the first Angell had seen in a short while.

"Danny. Stop trying to change the subject" Lindsay smirked. Angell didn't but she did feel amused.

"I….I just don't wanna talk about it okay?" Angell returned her gaze back to the plain white wall across from her.

"You can trust me you know, I won't tell anyone." Lindsay tried.

"Stella knows, Don forced it outta me, Mac had to talk to me about it before I came to join the team and Danny was with him. They all know." Angell said.

That was it Lindsay stopped then and there. Thoughts and demon predictions ran through her mind. But one line always seemed to pop up, one line that made her feel more alone in the world than she ever did before.

Useless. Nobody wants you. I hate you. You should've died years ago. They aren't your friends, they pity you.

All those things, they all came from different people. Her family, her 'friends', her kidnappers, herself.

That's why she never gets told anything, that's why she gets bullied by her fellow CSI's, that's why her life was so screwed. She was supposed to die a long time ago. The world just didn't want her anymore.

--

"_Stella knows, Don forced it outta me, Mac had to talk to me about it before I came to join the team and Danny was with him. They all know." Angell said. _

Angell watched Lindsay out of the corner of her eye. It was like she just drifted off, like she went to a world of her own. She was silent.

"Lindsay?" Angell released the grip she had on her knees, and let the swing over the side of the bed.

"Lindsay, are you okay?" She tried again. No response, what was she doing? Maybe she was just getting tired, the morphine was probably kicking in.

Angell shuddered at the thought of morphine. She stared at the girl across from her something wasn't right.

Lindsay fell forward, hitting her head on the hard floor. She wasn't moving. Was she breathing?

"Lindsay?!" Angell shouted at her after a moments shock held her back. She slid of the bed then noticed a pain in her arm. She was still receiving a type of drug. Not morphine. The needle that they had stuck in her was holding her back.

She ripped it out, she didn't care if it hurt, or if it caused her to die a little more. Right now Lindsay needed help.

She rushed toward her and bent down picking her up while shouting for help. Lindsay's monitor was going off the scale, she was failing. Like Angell had done once before.

Jess turned Lindsay over. The needle that was pumping her full of morphine had been ripped out as she fell.

"Hey! Get the hell in here! You do know that she's dying right?!" Angell yelled toward the door that two doctors had just entered.

Angell was forced back to her bed and the needle was placed back in her arm, while Lindsay was placed back on her bed and the paddles were brought out.

"They really hurt you know! Can you not just try tickling her or something?" Angell cringed. A nurse that had just entered looked at her like she was a freak.

"I'll go find some duck tape." Angell sighed trying to get up. The nurse stood in front of her tapping her foot.

"Can I not at least call the rest of my team?" Angell pleaded. The nurse shook her head.

"Not while we've got the paddles out." The nurse presumed her original position at Lindsay's bed. Jess sighed and shook her head. After a moment of silence. It happened, the thing that had happened to her.

BEEP.

The long beeping sound sounded she was dying. Not on Angell's watch. She stood up on her bed and started jumping trying to see what was happening.

"Kill her and I swear I will sue you. Yeah all of you. Even you Betty!" Angell pointed to the nurse who had spoken to her earlier.

"Wake her up! Wake her up now! If you don't I'll hurt you!" Angell bounced up and down on her bed, trying to see over the surgeons and doctors heads that were surrounding Lindsay's bed.

Buzz. Buzz.

Scream. Yell. Shout.

Cry. Helpless

Still. Nothing.

_So what do ya think? I know I'm crazy, insane even. But please review me happy. Right I'm so sorry about this but I have to have another short rant about Hollyoaks. Tina, dead. I know I said I wanted her dead but, it was so sad, I never cried, I never do. But Mercedes bless her, Carmel crying her little eyes out and Michaela she was so sweet. Right now Jacqui is in my bad books, being mean to Mercy and leaving Myra her mum to die! Grrr. Sorry about that I know I bore you to death with all my rants please just ignore me. PLEASE REVIEW ME! LETS SEE IF WE CAN GET TO THREE HUNDRED BEFORE I FINISH THE STORY WHICH SHOULD BE LIKE 30 OR 40 CHAPTERS ALTOGETHER!_

_U ROCK  
Melx _


	21. Chapter 21

**So I'm happy you all enjoyed the last chapter! I'm so sorry about the really late update, my hand is still crazy and I might have to go to accident and emergency L Uh oh! Anyway onward…….**

Chapter 21

She walked, looked, felt, breathed.

She wanted to walk, to look, to feel, to breathe.

She couldn't walk, look, feel, or breathe.

She was dying, but she didn't know it.

CSI:NY

"Let me ring Danny damn it!" Angell shouted at the horses. She knew she wasn't helping, but Danny and the others deserved to know what was going on.

"Move her out of the room!" A doctor commanded nodding at Angell. A nurse moved over to Jess and pulled her down from her standing position and pulled over a wheelchair. Angell raised an eyebrow.

"Do you actually think that I'm disabled or something?" Jess questioned before reluctantly sitting in the chair.

"No. I think you should find a muzzle." The nurse whispered out of the corner of her mouth as she pushed Jess out of the room leaving her monitor and medication behind.

"What about my drugs?" Jess asked sounding slightly like a drug addict.

"You'll be fine for an hour at least." The nurse left her next to a row of seats just outside of Lindsay's room. "Don't move from that chair got it?" The nurse didn't wait for an answer and went back into Lindsay's room.

"I won't!" Angell called after her. The door closed.

Jess jumped up and bolted down the hallway. Hoping to find a phone.

CSI:NY

Danny hadn't slept. All he'd done for the last few hours was pace, shower a couple of times, stare out the window and every now and then glance at the phone.

He didn't know what to do, he didn't want to wait till ten thirty in the morning to see Lindsay. But visiting hours were over, he couldn't get in even if he wanted to.

He slouched down an the couch, maybe some mind numbing television would pass the time.

He reached for the remote and flicked on the TV. News. Kids. Music. Sport. Spongebob Squarepants. Danny lingered on the station for a second before shaking his head and flicking the TV back off. It didn't help.

He rubbed his hands over his face and ruffled his hair. Maybe another shower? He stood and started toward the bathroom. Then….

The phone rang. He turned and walked casually toward the phone. He picked it up and carelessly shoved it to his ear.

"Messer." He casually answered.

"Danny!" A woman's voice came through the receiver, Danny recognised it instantly.

"Jess? What's wrong?" He sounded, alerted.

"Get the hell off!" She shouted. Danny looked to the phone confused.

"Okay." He hesitated.

"No! Not you Danny. This guy keeps trying to grab the phone off me." She retorted.

"Why don't you tell him he can use it after you've used it?" Danny questioned.

"It's his phone." She said simply.

"That explains why he wants it back." Danny said sarcastically.

"Just listen to me. You need to get here now!" She yelled down the phone. "Bring the others."

"What? Why?" Danny sounded concerned.

"Beca.." Then the phone was cut off. He never found out why she needed him to go. But he did know that he needed to get to the hospital.

He ran to his door, grabbing his coat in the process. He whipped out his mobile and entered a number as he slammed the door.

CSI:NY

The dark room was silent and nothing moved.

"Stella?" It was Mac. A sleepy Stella rolled over on her bed to face Mac who was centimetres away from hers.

"Whoa. Have you ever heard of personal space?" Stella questioned sleepily.

"Nope." Mac answered not as sleepily as Stella had.

"Good, cause I don't like it." Stella looked into Mac's eyes as he looked into hers. "I love you." She simply said without a reason to. She really didn't need a reason to.

"What was that for?" Mac asked slightly stunned.

"I think, that every once in a while, two people who love each other should tell the other. Just to remind them that they're loved." Stella sighed.

"You, Stella Bonasera are a beautifully wonderful person. I love you." Mac replied.

"Good." Stella said moving closer. Just millimetres from each other.

"Danny called, we gotta get to the hospital, he doesn't know why. Angell rang but was cut off. But we definitely have to go." Mac said ruining the moment.

"Fine. Just one more thing." Stella smiled. She leant in closer, she could feel Mac's breath against her, she felt his warmth, she felt comfort.

She leant in just a little bit more and her lips met with his. She hoped it would never end. The kiss deepened and got heated, but eventually, like all kisses they had to come up for air. (Unfortunately)

"We should go." Mac panted.

"We'll continue this later." Stella smiled seductively.

CSI:NY

She walked, looked, felt, breathed.

She wanted to walk, to look, to feel, to breathe.

She couldn't walk, look, feel, or breathe.

She was dying, but she didn't know it.

_So are you happy or not so happy that I made Mac and Stella finally kiss? Please review me. I really wanna be happy right now. My friends are all leaving me out and don't tell me anything. I'm bad at love scenes so I'm sorry if it sucked please review. I won't rant about Hollyoaks today. Not feeling quite up to my arm/hand is still goin mad. I might have to go to accident and emergency at hospital. Sorry I can't update tomorrow, I've got a christening to go to. Since I'm only 14 I have to go. Whoop :S_


	22. Chapter 22

**A Really Stupid Note From Me, The Author**

**Because this site won't let people review things twice and my brain is the size of an atom i've put this back in so you lot can review again okay?**

**U ROCK**

Melx


	23. Chapter 23

-1**First thing I would like to say to you all is thank you, for being so supportive and so caring. Thank you. Second thing I would like to say……….. I'M BACK! The hand's all better and my mind is racing with ideas so here we go chapter23 **

Chapter 23

She lay in the wheat fields. So quiet. So beautiful. So warm. The sun shone down on her as she stroked the ground. Then it all went dark, someone was blocking the sun from it meeting her skin.

"What?! I swear I chucked you outta here a few minutes ago. Why are you here? Stop trying to die woman!" The girl outstretched a hand, she took it.

They were stood alone in the field of golden brown. Slowly swaying in the breeze.

"Hi Kelly." She spoke.

"Don't 'Hi' me woman I am not impressed. You've been here twice today and your seriously pissing me off!" Kelly pointed a finger at Lindsay's face.

"Sorry I don't know what happened." She neutrally spoke.

"What's wrong?" Kelly placed a hand on her older friend. Lindsay looked to her then to her hand she could feel her touch.

"I think they hate me." Lindsay looked to the ground. Kelly release her hand and let it sway by her side.

"Your wrong. Bet you didn't know that. They all love you. I know. I watch you everyday. Their love isn't fake. Don't turn me into a priest!" Kelly widened her eyes. A small smile finally spread across Lindsay's face. But, it quickly faded.

"I don't know if I want to go back." She half whispered.

"What?!" Kelly squared her body so it looked as if she was going to charge at Lindsay. Lindsay hesitated did she really just say that? Did she mean it? Did she want it? What was wrong with her?

"I….I….I want to go back, send me back." Lindsay clamped her hands in a form of fists. She was ready.

"Phew I thought you were going crazy. You can be weird when you want to be you know. But that's usually all the time." Kelly smiled. Lindsay's jaw dropped open and she playfully slapped Kelly.

"But if you ever wanna talk to me you know what to do right?" Kelly stood in front of Lindsay ready to send her back.

"No. What do I do?" Lindsay asked hastily. Kelly placed her hands on Lindsay's head and closed her eyes.

"Dream." She whispered.

A flash of light and she was gone. Hopefully to never come back. Then a noise could be heard. A noise like clattering glass and smoke was freely flowing out of the Monroe's house. Kelly started to charge toward the house.

"What the hell did I tell you about that damn chimney Anna!" Kelly yelled.

CSI:NY

Beep.

The long one tone noise echoed throughout the room.

"That's three times. I don't think we can do anything else." One nurse said.

BANG

All the doctors and nurses jumped and looked toward the window. Jessica Angell was standing there she had just hit the window with both fists.

"Yes you can. You will. Make her breathe! Now!" She instructed. The nurses and doctors all looked at each other again before deciding to try one last time.

"Charge to three sixty. Ready. Clear!" The main doctor shouted before placing the paddles to Lindsay's chest.

Buzz

Beep. Beep. Beep.

"Yeah! What did I say? You doctors give up too easily." Angell threw her arms up in the air. But quickly fell back into her wheelchair.

The world was spinning and her shoulder was throbbing. She saw some people appear in front of her. Was it Stella? She couldn't see past the hair so it probably was. There was Mac and Danny. Where was Flack?

"Jess are you alright?" That was Flack. He was so annoying why had she even thought that she loved him. She was just lonely that's what.

But if that was the truth then why did she have a hole in her heart. A hole that could only be filled by love. Don Flack's love.

"I'm fine. Lindsay she flat lined." Jess sounded like she was drunk but slowly she was seeing better, hearing better not so much feeling better but maybe if she could just get hooked back up to her antidote she would feel better.

"She did what?!" Danny screamed at her. Jess tried her best to concentrate on the screaming figure in front of her but he kept moving.

"Just stop moving would you!" Jess shouted her words getting clearer. All the group looked at her uneasily.

"I'm not moving. What's wrong Angell?" Danny calmed a little. "Why did Lindsay flat line?"

"I'm fine. Lindsay, well she sorta fell off the bed after she tried to talk to me about, my, issue. You know. My past." She whispered the last part. The team all thought for a second then nodded.

"Oh." Mac and Stella chorused.

"She fell after I wouldn't tell her." Angell stood. Swaying slightly, it didn't go unnoticed. Flack grabbed her arm.

"Oh." Stella again said in a near whisper.

"What? Do you know something Stella?" Mac asked. Stella turned to him and half nodded.

"What?" Danny asked. The group was crowded round Stella.

"Well, Lindsay came to me one day. She'd been crying. She asked if she could tell me something and if she did I had to promise not to tell anyone. I guess I'm kinda breaking that now then. Erm she said that she was scared that everyone thought she was useless. I reassured her and everything, but I could see that she didn't believe me. I guess that Angell not telling her about her own past, made her feel unwanted." Stella finished.

"Like the kidnappers said. How she was useless and that she didn't need tied up because she was weak and couldn't hurt them if she tried. Woah!" Angell stepped back almost stumbling over but Flack caught her just in time.

"Head rush!" Angell smiled. "At least I can see now!" She bounded.

"Lindsay doesn't care what other people think." Danny looked at each of them in turn.

"Well you think that she would care about what her boyfriend thought of her and her best friends." Mac concluded.

"What the hell did I tell you about staying put in that wheelchair girl?!" Betty the nurse pushed her back into the wheelchair.

"Sorry Betty." Angell sighed. The nurse looked to the rest of the group then back at Angell and raised an eyebrow. Jess smiled sweetly at her but the nurse didn't back down. Jess gave in.

"Okay, look I stole this guys phone, if it helps which I doubt it will I only half ran at him to knock him flying and grabbing the phone before he could get back to his feet. I gave it back to him don't worry. I only ran at full speed at one point that was when I was running away from the guy who was trying to get his phone back. Come on Betster don't give me them evils." Angell pouted.

"I wish that you would just shut up." Betty mumbled as she pushed Jess back into her room shortly followed by the group.

"Yeay your back!" Jess shouted at Betty. Who helped her onto her bed and inserted the needle back into her arm.

The doctors and nurses all exit leaving the group of CSI's and nurse Betty.

"Right I know visiting hours is over but considering the situation and the person." She nodded to Lindsay. "And the other much crazier person." She flicked her head toward Jess who waved. "You can come and go when you please. Just don't give her any sugar." Betty once more pointed at Jess before closing the door behind her.

The whole group looked at Jess, all with their eyebrows raised questioningly. Curious about her relationship with the nurse.

"Me and the Betster. We're like that!" Angell crosses two of her fingers.

"There must be something in them antibiotics." Stella whispered to the group.

They all simultaneously nodded their heads like it was rehearsed.

Little did they know Lindsay was waking.

Stirring.

Hearing.

Seeing.

Living.

_So there you go I personally thought I could've done better seen as I've been really evil and haven't updated in a week and I hate myself for that. Just a note I won't be able to update on Friday or as we call it Halloween. I'll be out all day and all night. So I'll have no time to update. Sorry again. I know I'm slipping a bit in attendance but I promise to make it up to you. I don't know how, but I will!_

_Review me please. Good or bad I don't mind I just like hearing from you!  
U ROCK  
Melx _


	24. Chapter 24

-1**I****'****m so sorry for the long wait half terms psychotic I have like no time spare. I****'****m really sorry again. So I****'****m going to try and update whenever I can but please bare with me if I don****'****t update quickly! Thank you for the reviews some of you sent me!**

Chapter 24

She opened her eyes, well, she tried to anyway. The light and the weight of her eyelids didn't help. After moments wrenching and trying to tear them open she finally did.

She was breathing. Ready to fight another day.

She explored the room with her eyes there was a group of people. She guessed by the voices and the hair styles that it was Danny and the group.

She couldn't remember ringing them why were they here. She blinked and it all came back. Jess not telling her things about her past, Lindsay feeling un included, feeling useless, then the overwhelming sensation rushing throughout her body, her head went dizzy and her vision was obscured. She knew she was falling but she couldn't seem to stop herself, or maybe she didn't want to stop herself.

She closed her eyes but her mind was filled with a picture a picture that Lindsay had never seen before. A picture that wasn't actually a picture. Why? Because it was moving, the people inside of it were moving.

There was Don Flack and Jessica Angell firing skittles at each other aimlessly, laughing and dodging out of the way of each others ammo. Then Stella and Mac hugging each other in the background laughing at the two crazy detectives and smiling at each other. Then there was Kendall wrestling Adam to the ground playfully and Adam was holding his hands up in the truce position. Suddenly Hawkes went flying over them, he'd been backing away from Sid who'd been playfully threatening him that if he ever used his break away glasses for fun again he'd be wheeled into the autopsy on a gernie. Then there was Danny Messer standing next to one Lindsay Monroe holding hands smiling at each other. They looked so contempt, so happy, so real. They leaned closer to they found each others lips. The moment was so short that Lindsay wished it could've lasted more than a year. They pulled apart and looked back to the mad detectives who were still firing skittles at each other but it looked as if Angell was about to convert to staples. She threw her last skittle and nailed Flack right in the middle of his forehead.

"Score!" She shouted throwing her hands up in the air. The rest of the team laughed at Jess's accomplishment. They then all looked forward as if they were looking into a camera. They all smiled.

"We're family Lindsay." Mac started.

"It wouldn't be the same without you." Stella added.

"If one of us broke away…" Adam started

"We'd all break." Kendall finished for him.

"We all get knocked down Lindsay." Hawkes said.

"But we help each other back up." Sid stepped forward a bit.

"Your part of us Linds." Flack said recovering from the blow to his head.

"We wouldn't dare live without you." Jess's face turned serious.

"Look I'm you and I know deep down I want to be a part of this, this team, this family. What's holding you back?" Lindsay asked rhetorically still looking forward as if they were looking toward a camera.

"I love you Lindsay. We love you, we don't want to carry on without you." Danny finished.

The group still continued their serious stare until Flack grasped hold of a skittle and through it like he was throwing it at the camera lens that the real Lindsay was looking through and everything went dark.

Lindsay blinked again and opened her eyes. The group were still gathered around what looked like to be Angell. She looked very hyped. 'Uh oh' Lindsay thought. 'They must have put her on antibiotics' she attempted to sit up but she knew it was too painful to even lift a finger.

"Seriously guys you should try some of this it rocks!" Jess pointed to the antibiotic drip bag next to her.

"No it's alright you can have it all." Flack reassured but was met with a glare from Angell.

"I wasn't talking to you, go away." She snarled. She may be a bit crazy but she could still remember their earlier conversation. Flack looked down and hastily took a step back hitting Lindsay's bed shaking it quite rapidly. Her morphine drip needle nearly fell out of her arm and her head pounded and rattled causing her to let out a painful groan.

"Hey watch it!" She yelled, forgetting that she was actually supposed to be unconscious.

Everyone in the room turned round to see Lindsay, awake. She wasn't ready for them to talk to her yet even though that picture had just explained everything. She still wanted time.

"I'm not really awake, your all hallucinating, maybe the doctors slipped some of Angell's antibiotics into your drink, this isn't real." Lindsay said in a quirky tone.

All of the CSI's raised their eyebrows, even Angell.

"And you thought I was crazy!" Angell shouted from behind the team.

"Lindsay your awake!" Danny said slightly stunned quickly rushing to her side. Lindsay cocked an eyebrow at him.

"No! Are you being serious I thought I was still in a medically educed coma!" Lindsay stated sarcastically.

"What's wrong with you?" Danny blurted out. Lindsay looked at him giving him the evil eye.

"Well I don't know. The usual. Fell off the hospital bed, don't know why, pain, throbbing, aching, stress, annoyance, hate rid, uselessness, waste of space, nobody cares!" Lindsay said trying not to break down into tears.

"We're family Lindsay." Mac started.

"It wouldn't be the same without you." Stella added.

"Your part of us Linds." Flack said.

"We wouldn't dare live without you." Jess's face popped out from behind the others.

"I love you Lindsay. We love you, we don't want to carry on without you." Danny finished.

Lindsay looked up that was the exact speech she'd seen in the little motion picture inside her head, apart from the fact that Kendall, Adam, Sid and Hawkes weren't there along with the other Lindsay.

"Ha. Now all we need is a packet of skittles." Lindsay practically whispered to herself.

"What?" Danny asked. Lindsay looked up and locked eyes with him. She could see the sparkle in his eyes, it was back, the old Danny was back. Good.

"I said I love you, you idiots are my family." She smiled before leaning forward slightly and pressing her lips lightly to Danny's, just like she'd seen it. The moment finished after the pain in Lindsay's head got to much and she had to lean back to her pillows. 'Damn hospital floor, why don't they make the floor outta foam or summet!' Lindsay thought, while trying not to wince in pain.

"So is that it is it all over?" She asked like an anxious schoolchild. After moments of silence Mac nodded and ringed one of his arms around Stella's waste.

"Yeah, you know, I think it is." Mac smiled, before quickly kissing Stella's cheek. Stella smiled back. Everything was perfect. Lindsay smiled.

"Kisses all around!" Lindsay laughed. "Awh poor Flack baby." She looked to the man who was looking nervous. "And Jess, I would give you one, but to me that'd be wrong." Lindsay called over to Angell's bed.

"It's alright, by the way I think the antibiotics are wearing me down now so it's safe to come back over here if you want." Angell said wriggling down under the covers of her bed in her hospital pyjamas. "I might just go to sleep for a while if that's okay with you boss man." Angell had completely lost control of the words coming out of her mouth. She closed her eyes.

"I'll see you in the morning. Love you guys. Love you Flack." She whispered before falling into a deep sleep.

Everyone looked from Jess to Flack.

"Correct me if I'm wrong but did I just hear what I think I heard? Did you hear what I heard? Did she just say what I think she just said? Am I right in thinking…." Lindsay painfully raised a hand and clamped it over Danny's mouth before he could continue.

"By the look on Flack's face I think she just said what we heard." Lindsay said open mouthed.

Flack's jaw had hit the ground. Had she really just said that?

More importantly did she mean it?

_Again I'm so sorry for the really long wait but it was sorta worth it right? So please, please, please, PLEASE! Review me I would really like to see my reviews go back up, if my reviews go up I write more it's simple, I know I'm so evil. Time for the daily TV show rant this week it's Dead Set. I'm so depressed that Kelly got zombiefied she was the greatest character ever in that series and Divina was so awesome as a zombie. I bet she enjoyed playing a zombie. So if you did watch Dead Set you'll know what I'm talking about and yeah I know it's an eighteen and I'm well younger than that by, well, a lot but I enjoyed it so much. Anyway please review me! Sorry for that extremely long rant._

_U ROCK  
Melx _


	25. Chapter 25

-1**So feedback from you all about the last chapter wasn't bad, I think it's because I'm not updating fast enough so you all hate me. Oh well, I love to write so that's what I'm going to do. Whether you like it or not. But I would still love it if you reviewed. It makes me much happier to see what you thought.**

Chapter 25

"God Flack! Close your mouth it's not like she asked you to marry her or anything!" Lindsay smiled.

"If she did though, he would say yes without a moment to think." Stella added. Finally Flack snapped out of his stars truck form and glared evils at Stella and Lindsay.

"I bet she didn't even know what she was saying, alright?" Flack shrugged, although he hoped that she remembered it the next day.

"Look Flack I'm just gona come out and say it………you and Angell, have to get together like tomorrow or else I seriously could kill myself. The sexual tension is everywhere and I'm choking in it! Please ask her out or I will!" Danny commanded.

"You'll do what?!" Lindsay slapped Danny across the chest not as playful as she usually would. Danny looked at her confused then he realised what he had just said.

"Oh, no, I didn't just say that. I meant I will ask her out for him, for Flack." Danny tried. Lindsay stared at him for a few long seconds before smiling and breaking out in laughter.

"I know you goon, I was just playing with you." Lindsay giggled.

"We're being serious Flack." Mac started a serious look on his face.

"You and Jess were meant for each other." Stella added.

"But you just keep throwing each other off course by acting like your just partners." Lindsay sighed.

"I take it it's my turn to add something to this speech. Do I really have to though I did that long one before that started this whole thing off?" Danny looked to Lindsay pleadingly.

"Yes Daniel reassure your friend that he and Jess will be dating by tomorrow." Lindsay robotically smiled pushing the words through her teeth.

"I'm sure Don that you two will work things out." Danny sympathetically smiled.

The room fell silent for a moment before Angell shifted slightly. Everyone looked to her but she hadn't awoken, or so they thought.

"I wish you lot didn't have to talk so loud there are many downsides to that. One; it kept me awake and two; I heard that whole conversation." Jess groaned her eyes still closed.

Everyone looked to Jess eyes widened. They should really try to talk quieter sometimes.

"Erm so yeah Flack I'll err see you tomorrow. See ya later Montana." Danny said kissing her lightly.

"We erm have to go too, we err, we've got paper work to do." Mac said, nodding at Lindsay and Flack. He and Stella followed Danny.

"The hell you have paperwork!" Lindsay yelled after them. "Don't leave me here with these two! They're gona go all 'I love you Jess' and 'I love you Don' and I'm gona have to listen to it! At least bring me my ipod……..wait, I don't have an ipod, at least bring me some earmuffs!" Lindsay looked behind her but the three were out of sight. Lindsay now had enough strength to lift the pillow from behind her head, and shove it over her ears.

"Did you really hear all of that Jess?" Flack asked Angell who had now opened her eyes and had propped herself up on her pillows.

"Yep. All of it. Every single word. Even you muttering under your breath." She smirked.

"I did not mutter anything under my breath!" Flack tried to convince her. He had in fact muttered 'so what if I love her?' but he had hoped that nobody had heard it especially Jessica.

"I heard you say you love me Flack." Jess looked down to her hands, which were clamped together.

Flack sat in the chair next to her. Of course he loved her, anyone who was blind could see that. But he, for some reason just didn't want to admit it. What if she rejected him, what if she didn't feel the same way, what if the feeling wasn't mutual, but that was the whole point. Flack relied on all the 'what if' comments, that's why he never went for it. That's why instead of asking her head on, he dropped hints and stood up for her all the time.

Of course she loved him, she just wanted him to say it first. She knew she loved him, but did he love her? That's the thing she always worried about, whether he liked her back, whether he would reject her if he didn't like her, that's the thing she worried about the 'whether' that's what always held her back from going straight for it, she always took detours, she always dropped hints, but she never knew if he got them.

"Yeah, and you heard me right." Flack whispered. Jessica looked at him, eyes wide with contempt. She couldn't believe how lucky she got. She'd actually found a guy a truly decent guy who liked her back.

"That's quite weird." She messed with him.

"I know and I'm sorry. If you want me to like switch units or something I'd understand." Flack dropped his head.

"It's weird cause I feel the same way." She smiled a smile that she would never smile again at another guy. She would from now on call this smile, her Flack smile, and she loved it.

"You do?" Flack raised his again to stare into her deep brown eyes and was met with a beaming smile.

"OH GOD! IT BURNS MY EARS! THIS PILLOW OVER MY HEAD THING DOESN'T WORK!" Lindsay yelled from under the pillow.

"Shut up girl your ruining the moment!" Betty stood watching the two you detectives sitting on the bed and chair staring into each others eyes. "Ah young love……..my first boyfriend tried to kill me with a shovel hm." Lindsay gave Betty a horrified look before the nurse walked back over to her chair in the corner of the room.

"So you do like me?" Jess asked curling a bit of her dark hair round one of her fingers. Flack couldn't resist it when she did that it was just so cute.

"No. I love you." Flack smiled, the first beaming smile he'd smile in a very long time.

"Good. 'Cause I love you more." She bit her lip, still smiling up at him.

"Somebody grab me some popcorn!" Lindsay yelled in the background but Jess and Don were too caught up in their own world to notice.

Flack was the first to move but it didn't really matter. He leaned in as close as he could before he couldn't go any further without falling flat on his face onto the ground.

She copied his movements she tilted her head to the right and hoped to god that he wouldn't go the same way. She closed her eyes, she had waited so long for this, she was not going to screw it up.

They were so close they could feel each other's breath on one another, they could almost touch.

They both smiled. They were just a few centimetres away from each other's lips.

Yes this was definitely what they wanted.

_So are you glad that I made them make up, or do you hate it that I stopped the chapter before the kiss. If that's the case mwahahahahaha I know I'm so evil. But you'll have to wait till the next chapter which will be up soon I promise. So please, please, please review me and make me happy. You know you want to!_

_U ROCK  
Melx _


	26. Chapter 26

-1**Okay so I know your all gona kill me because I haven****'****t updated in like years, but I****'****m really sorry I have an airtight alibi, everything right now in my life is so screwed I don****'****t get home till like 9 or 10 and then I have to do homework and it****'****s firework time so I****'****m out almost every night. So, yeah, I****'****m really sorry about all of this, forgive me please!**

Chapter 26

They giggled as they stumbled down the steps out of the hospital. They couldn't believe they'd just left Lindsay there with them two. They were so going to get killed by her later on. They shouted 'bye' and waved over to Danny who was setting off home for a few hours before heading back to the hospital to sit with Lindsay.

Mac and Stella finally became sane and started to walk down the sidewalk, hand in hand.

"You know Mac, before when Lindsay asked if this was all over and you said it was, we're you just saying that to comfort her or is all this really over? Can we go on not worrying about what's going to around the corner or are we all goin' to fear our shadows for the rest of our lives?" Stella bore holes into Mac's eyes.

They stood and joined hands, Mac looked down then back up to her beautiful gleaming eyes.

"Stella, no one is going to hurt you I won't let them near you." Mac reassured. But Stella's face told him that he was just avoiding the question.

"Stella. This is over. They are never coming back. None of them, not even Daniel. They're dead to us." Mac tried to smile, but this wasn't a smiling matter.

"That means that me, Jess and Lindsay can all stop believing that they're gona come and get us?" Stella asked like a terrified but curious child.

"They're never gona hurt you, Lindsay or Jess. My reasoning is that two of them are literally dead and the other is in a maximum security prison cell." Now Mac smiled he finally believed that this was all over. When he told Lindsay before he didn't even believe himself, but now, he stood there opposite the woman that he loved, the woman that he would cherish, the woman that he vowed to himself never to lose, and he believed. He believed in optimism, in faith and hope.

They were all going to be fine, he was sure of that.

"So, what do you want to do now?" Stella casually asked as they carried on down the sidewalk hand in hand again.

"I don't know what do you want to do?" Mac smiled.

"Don't start this man, you know where we go on for ages asking each other the same question, 'so what do you wanna do?' we do that too much we should stop while we're ahead." Stella raised her eyebrows.

"Okay we'll my apartments free." Mac said casually. Stella looked at him eyebrows still raised.

"No one ever sees your apartment." Stella said in a high pitched reasonably surprised tone. Mac looked to her, a smug look on his face.

"Your not no one though are you?" He rhetorically asked a look of slyness across his face.

"You're a bad ass Mac Taylor, a real bad ass." Stella joked. Mac looked to her the glowing figure beside him. How could he resist her. He grabbed her right there and then. Kissing her, at first soft and gentle, but slowly growing more passionately, getting deeper and deeper.

Stella was overwhelmed by what Mac was doing she nearly fell back, he had basically thrust himself at her, but altogether she didn't mind.

The need for oxygen became to much for both of them to handle and they both un locked their lips. Sometimes they wished they were fish and they didn't need oxygen, but they weren't fish so that's how they had to live.

"What was that for?" Stella asked star struck but happy about it. Mac looked into her eyes pleased that he had surprised her.

"Sometimes, one person has to show the other that they love them. It doesn't need a reason." Mac looked at their hands then back to her eyes.

Stella recognised that speech and remembered what she had said to him earlier. This relationship, was everything to her now, god, she was never going to let this go, never.

"Your place it is then." Stella grinned, an award winning grin. Mac smiled back, they would come back to visit Lindsay and Jess in the morning, but maybe not as early as they would expect.

Stella set off walking at a fast pace dragging Mac behind her like a lovesick puppy.

***CSI:NY****

Don's mind was racing what would it be like? Would she kiss back? Would she tilt her head the same way as his? He had never been like this with a girl before, he definitely didn't think this is how he'd be with Angell anyway.

Oh god was this actually happening? Was she actually going to kiss Don Flack? She really hoped she was. If this was a dream she would surely inject herself with morphine later. She really wanted this and she hoped for Lindsay's sake that Lindsay wouldn't interrupt, or else, lets just say it wouldn't be pretty.

They were nearly there, a few millimetres. They could almost touch, it was up to one of them to make the final push. Weirdly it was Don, of all people Don Flack always let other people make the first move, Jessica Angell knew that much, that's when she knew it. She knew this was gona work.

Their first kiss.

As soon as they pressed their lips together, the explosion of everything they had been waiting for hit them, like a tsunami to land. It wasn't long till Jess moved forward, deepening the kiss, she knew she couldn't throw her arms around him. The stupid antibiotic drip forbid her, but she didn't think she needed to everything she ever dreamed ever wanted was right here, right now.

He smiled against her lips as they finally broke apart. They held the gaze between each other for, what felt like years.

"Try not to lick each others faces off." Betty cringed as she stood then went over to Jess's drip to check it was still okay. That was when finally Don and Jess's gaze broke away. But this time it was Jess first to find her words.

"I love you, Donald Flack Junior." She breathed. Their gaze was redefined when he looked back to her.

"I love you too, Jessica Angell. But if you ever call me by my full name again, I may have to make you go a day without a kiss." He teased.

"Oh please, give it a rest your like two sick love birds." Betty sighed, eyebrow raised. "Besides, your friend over there has probably contacted the whole of New York telling them about the latest kiss between Flangell. Your like the new Bradgelina." Betty tilted her head toward Lindsay. Who was shrieking into a phone, shouting 'Damn right they kissed! I wish I had my camera. No don't worry I'll be the first to get the wedding photos!' Lindsay looked over to the three looking at her eyebrows raised.

Lindsay pulled the phone down and covered the speaking end of the hospital phone.

"What?"

_Yeah, so, abuse me all you want you all deserve to, I don't deserve your niceness I've taken to long to update, I hate myself. But please if you want to see more of me update and make me feel better. Please._

_U ROCK  
Melx_


	27. Chapter 27

-1**Okay guys first off, I am so sorry again these late updates are really stupid and un called for, again I****'****m so sorry. Secondly, thank you all so much for your kind reviews! I love you all so much!**

Chapter 27

One week later……

Lindsay hurried through the lab, paper in hand, towards Mac's office.

She'd succeeded, even though she was not aloud out in the field, she still had to do the lab work and some of the paper work. Which Lindsay found very irritating.

But now she'd found out how Daniel had made it into the city. They had been working on the same case, the one where Stella, Jess and herself had been kidnapped, for at least five days, not including the part where they were kidnapped.

She rounded the corner and made for the glass doors. As she peered inside she saw Mac, Stella and Flack talking. Probably about the ongoing case.

As she walked into the doors, they didn't open and Lindsay went, smack bang, nose first into the glass. She stumbled.

"Ah crazy son of a……..!" Lindsay screamed.

"Stella, cover your ears." Mac smiled as the muffled sounds of Lindsay cursing echoed throughout the lab.

Stella raised an eyebrow, but covered her ears anyway, just to go along with it.

"Hey Lindsay! Wrong door!" Flack yelled at the yelping woman.

Lindsay still holding her nose entered. As she stormed up to Mac she pointed behind her at the cursed door.

"Mac! How many times have I done that?!" She asked, her voice still muffled because it was obstructed by her hand.

"Maybe about two to three times………" Mac started as his eyes wandered round the room. "…..a day." He chuckled.

"Exactly!" She shouted in frustration at him. "Fix it!"

"Is it safe?" Stella yelled. She couldn't hear past her hands.

"The bomb has exploded. Yeah it's safe." Flack nodded at Stella. Who smiled at Lindsay before lowering her hands to rest next to her sides.

"What's the news?" Mac asked. Being serious now Mac took the paper that Lindsay offered. She then removed her hand from her nose which revealed a slightly swollen, red and puffy. Stella chucked an ice pack from behind Mac's desk at her. Thankfully she caught it, before raising a questionable eyebrow and pushing it to her nose.

"We came prepared." Stella answered the silently asked question. Lindsay nodded in approval.

"Daniel used a black SUV and fake I.D to get into the country. But seen as this country is a free country anyone could get in here. It wasn't hard for him, in fact it was the easiest thing he had to do, after escaping prison." Lindsay informed him as Mac read through the facts on the sheet of paper.

He looked up and nodded.

"I think this is it. This is all the facts we need to finish off the evidence collection." Mac looked to each member of the team that stood in front of him.

His team. Still going strong. Still intact. Some more than others.

"Seriously?" Lindsay asked shocked, pulling the cold ice away from her nose, the swelling fading slowly. Mac looked down to the sheet one last time, just to check his findings. But he knew this was it.

"Yes." He simply said. "This is over. Forever." He slammed the paper down on the table.

Stella's smile grew wide and she ran over to Mac shrieking with joy, wrapping herself in his arms.

"Thank you." She smiled against his cheek. She pulled back and stared into his eyes.

"For what?" Uncertain of what he'd deserved her thanks for.

"For loving me." She finished smiling. He smiled back at her this moment, right now, was perfect, everything was perfect. His friends, his job, his life, the love of his life.

Danny entered with Jessica Angell shortly behind.

"Okay what'd we miss?" Danny asked putting his arms around Lindsay's waist and kissing her softly on her slightly flushed cheek.

"My embarrassment." Lindsay began.

"Is it that time of the day already? Did they remember the ice? Is the door alright?" Jessica asked dramatically checking the door.

"I carry a gun!" Lindsay retorted.

"So do I." Jess smirked.

"Damn, I thought she would never think of a comeback." Lindsay smiled sarcastically. "You also missed the end of this case." Lindsay sighed, her voice full of happiness.

"Really?" Danny and Jessica almost asked at the same time.

"Really." Flack said smiling at Jess but actually speaking to the rest of the team.

"Hey guys!" Kendall bounded into the room. "Adam's throwing paper aeroplanes off the second floor again!" Was all she could say before Adam swooped in grabbing her and covering her mouth.

"No matter what she said don't believe her. She's blonde for god's sake!" This comment earned a simultaneous 'OOOHHH' from the rest of the team. Kendall slowly turned to stare evils at the lab rat.

"I never played with your glasses Sid I swear!" Hawkes backed into the room, holding his hands up in the surrender position.

"Don't lie to me Sheldon, I know when your lying." Sid waggled a finger at the younger man as he interrogated him, stepping into the room after Hawkes.

Don Flack looked over to the beautiful shining angel to his right, Jessica Angell, his love, forever and always. "Hey. How are you I haven't seen you all day? I've missed you." He pulled her over in front of him so she was looking up into his warm blue eyes.

"I'm fine, I've missed you too." She smiled up at him. This is definitely where she wanted to be. "I love you."

As e looked down at the sweetest smile he had ever seen, she said the three words he loved to heard coming out of her mouth.

"I love you, more." He teased.

"It's not possible." Jess half whispered, as she jumped a little to get onto her tiptoes. She closed her eyes and closed the space between them both. Flack made the last move and pressed their lips together. This was definitely where he wanted to be. They broke apart, but a strange feeling overcame them.

As they looked around the room there were so many eyes on them eight pairs to be precise.

"Awh!" Stella, the first to break the silence, squealed.

"What?! Anyway, I have a surprise for you. Close your eyes." Jess sweetly smiled.

Flack, concerned for his personal health, asked "What are you going to do to me?"

"Just do it." Jess commanded.

"Okay, okay!" Flack complied and closed his eyes.

"Right, I'm going to put something in your hand, but don't open your eyes till I tell you alright?" Angell more commanded than asked him.

"Alright." After Jess put something in his hand she bolted for the other side of the room and took cover behind the end of the table, opening what looked to be like a packet of skittles. She grabbed a small handful.

"Open your eyes!" She yelled from behind her hiding place. Flack opened his eyes smiling, then he looked down to his hand, seeing the pack of skittles there a confused look grew across his face.

"What do you want me to do with these?" He asked then looked up, she had gone.

"Skittle war!" She screamed throwing millions across the room at him. He was too slow and didn't have chance to defend himself. He looked like a little dancer the way he tried to dodge the multi-coloured bullets.

"Your on!" Flack yelled back over to the giggling girl.

"What weirdo's." Kendall shook her head.

"Your weird." Adam solemnly stated.

"You did not just say that." She turned to face Adam.

"Oh wait, wait a sec, there's a message from the president." Adam put a finger to his ear then nodded at Kendall. "The president said that he believes I did just say that."

Kendall playfully lunged at him tackling him to the ground, both wrestling each other. Surprisingly (well you could say surprisingly but maybe not) Kendall was a bit stronger than Adam and looked like she was winning.

Sid had again started to harass Hawkes for playing with his glasses.

"If you just told me where you bought them then maybe I wouldn't have touched them." Hawkes shrugged backing towards where Kendall and Adam were rolling around.

"Maybe if you had asked me where I bought them from I would've told you!" Sid playfully raised his voice.

Suddenly Hawkes went toppling over Kendall and Adam, flailing his arms around a bit before coming into contact with the ground.

"Ooohhh that gotta hurt." Sid cringed.

Stella and Mac stood in each others arms. Never letting go of each other. As she looked over her shoulder to him, she could see that this was going nowhere anytime soon. Good.

She turned fully, holding his hands, she kissed him more passionately than they had ever done before, they didn't care who was watching, this was who they were, and they weren't going to change for anyone.

Stella raised her arms around Mac's neck leaning their foreheads together. She whispered something that Mac and only Mac could hear.

Mac looked up at her words smiling a smooth smile at her he whispered back.

"This will never end." And boy did they know it!

Lindsay and Danny stood across the room in each others arms. She knew that she was wrong in believing that he never loved her, that her whole 'family' didn't love her. She hated herself for that, but right now she didn't have a care in the world. She was with the man she loved, she was with the people she wanted to be with, she was where she wanted to be. Who could ask for anything more?

He stood there cradling her in his arms, holding her tight never letting her go. This was how he wanted his life to be, with her. Lindsay and Danny forever. That's what they would carve in tree's when they ran down the sidewalk giggling, holding hands. Maybe even a child running along in between them. A child that had Lindsay's hair and Danny's eyes, a child that was theirs. They would live in a huge house one big enough for all of them. One that would hold memories for them all. One that would witness the greatest and fullest parts in their relationship. He couldn't wait for that. He could see it so clearly, if he could just reach out and touch it, grasping hold of what was now, so clear to him.

He looked to the love of his life and kissed her sweetly, she couldn't pull away. Why? Because it was simple. She loved him and that's how it would stay. They slowly pulled back holding the gaze after slowly opening their eyes.

"I love you." Lindsay breathed. Staring into his eyes she smiled.

"I love you too." Danny whispered. Before pulling her into another heart warming kiss.

Lindsay looked up and saw what she had one seen before, the picture that she had hoped was real. Her 'family' this family, was where they all belonged.

Kendall had Adam pinned to the ground giggling like crazy. Slowly their laughing fits calmed. Kendall's eyes wandered over the lab tech.

'Okay so maybe I do like him. A little bit………What the hell am I thinking?! I love him!' She thought as she suddenly found herself thrusting herself towards his lips. As they met she didn't expect him to kiss back but he did, finally a guy she could trust and one that didn't just want her for her looks.

As they broke apart he didn't look surprised he looked content and happy.

"About time." He smiled. Kendall grinned and fell back onto his lips.

As they looked around, all they saw was, well, kissing. Hawkes and Sid just stood and stared. A look of happiness and glee on both their faces.

If anything this 'obstacle' hadn't broke them apart. It had brought them all closer together. It had brought them love.

But, they were still glad to see the end of it.

The end of something that no one should have to go through.

The end of something that should never happen again.

The beginning of new relationships.

The beginning of new love.

The beginning of a renewed family.

The beginning of a new life.

The start of something new.

**THE END**

_Oh wow, guys. That's it. I've got tears in my eyes, I didn't want it to stop, I didn't want it to finish but I hope that's a good enough ending for you all. Please, please, please review my first stories last chapter. Make me feel happy again, now I'm sad cause this is over. I want to thank you guys, you've helped me to keep going through good and bad times, and for that , that makes you guys the greatest fanfictioners out there! Thank you! With out you I would never have got this far. Look out for my next story 'If I knew I wouldn't be asking you!'_

_U ROCK  
Melx_

_P.S A very necessary TV rant. Flack/Angell kiss in 'Dead Inside' ! I am the biggest Flack/Angell supporter in the world and you will not believe how loud and how long I screamed. Thank you so much script writers for making them kiss!_


End file.
